A JAG '24'
by mkim57
Summary: Just 24 hours in the life of our favorite DD.
1. Chapter 1

A JAG '24'

Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own of the JAG characters. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. I don't own the rights to the Fox series, '24.' Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: Any thing up to and through out Season Nine. This story is 'loosely' based on the events portrayed on 'Persian Gulf' and may also pull in the events of 'Take It Like a Man.' Events will not happen in the same sequence as they did on the show. The episode 'Webb of Lies' will also be referred to.

A/N: Yes, I'm writing another Season 9 fanfic. Greetings from Season 9 shipper hell. This is a Harm and Mac fanfic, trust me.

A/N: This is not a crossover fanfic. I will only use the hour to hour format…because I thought it might be fun. (Smile)

A/N: Many thanks to Karen for her excellent beta reading and input.

Rating K+

**The following takes place between the hours of**

**10 p.m. and 11 p.m.**

Mac walked swiftly down the hallway of the 5th floor of the National Naval Medical Center. As she thought about what had happened earlier that day, she clenched her fists and quickened the pace of her steps as they echoed down the quiet hallway. She felt an urgency she could not explain. She had no idea what she would say to Harm once she got there. She just knew that she wouldn't sleep tonight until she saw him and knew that he was alright.

As she approached the nurse's station in the darkened hallway, a corpsman spoke to her.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, Petty Officer, I would like the room number for Commander Harmon Rabb Jr."

The young man hesitated so Mac removed her ID from her purse and handed it to the petty officer.

"The Commander is my partner at JAG. Since he won't be at headquarters for a while, I have some loose ends to tie up before I take over his case work in the morning."

Mac lied, but at this point she didn't care. Speaking with Sturgis earlier that day hadn't helped ease her mind, she had to see Harm for herself. She wasn't a family member, they had barely been friends lately, but she had to come. The look in his eyes when he told her, 'I can't hear you…I can't hear anything,' had haunted her all evening.

The corpsman looked at the ID, seemingly confident that what the colonel said was true.

"Thank you ma'am. He's in 504."

"Thank you petty officer." Mac passed the desk, and walked toward Harm's room just a few doors down from where they stood.

Harm's door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open and entered the room. The light just above his bed was on, but he appeared to be asleep. The head of the bed was slightly elevated and his head was turned away from her slightly, but she could still see his handsome features in profile. His body looked strong and powerful, even in repose. He rested one of his hands on his chest and the other at his side. The bed looked so small beneath him, it was barely long enough to accommodate his legs.

Mac sat down on a chair at his bedside and tried to reassure herself that this was the Harm she had always known. The one person who had always seemed so invincible to her. His survival after his crash in the Atlantic had only served to reinforce that idea. That was another reason that today had been so difficult. When she had first heard him call out in pain when his car battery exploded, she hadn't even been sure it was Harm. He had been so off balance and she saw a vulnerability she had never seen before. In all the time she had known him Mac had rarely ever seen him take an involuntary step. Now to see him like this had shaken her in a way she never expected.

It was Sadiq, and she knew it. There would be a reckoning for all he had done, to her, to Webb and now to Harm. She looked at him as he slept on, still unable to give a name to what she felt for him. What was this 'thing' that bound her to him? She knew all they would ever have was friendship, but to call it just friendship would never explain it all.

Mac stood, reached for the overhead light, and turned it off. She had left the door open, which allowed the light from the hall to illuminate the room. She looked at him to be sure she hadn't disturbed him and he turned his head, rolling slightly toward her. Mac had to resist the impulse to run from the room. What would she say? 'Oh, Hi Harm…I just came up here to watch you sleep.' She felt pathetic, what was she doing here?

Harm spoke in a voice slurred with slumber, 'Mattie…you're going to school…' He frowned in his sleep, apparently reasserting his parental authority in his sleep.

Mac sighed inwardly in relief, giving him an indulgent smile as she eased down into the reclining chair at his bedside. She would leave in a moment. For whatever reason, the rise and fall of his chest along with his deep and restful breathing seemed to calm her. Continuing to tell herself that she would stay a few minutes more, then go back home, she sat back in the recliner. She focused on his white t shirt stretched across his broad chest; the light from the hall seemed to illuminate its whiteness. She sat back in the chair for a moment, able to relax, perhaps for the first time all evening.

_At that same time outside the building…_

Clayton Webb and Director Kershaw sat in a government issue sedan with a view of the entrance to the hospital. They had observed Mac enter the building. Both men had known the incident at JAG headquarters was no random event, or the result of a disgruntled seaman unhappy with the results of an article 32. They had known Sadiq was in the States for sometime, they had only been waiting for him to surface, and now he had.

"You haven't contacted the Colonel have you Webb?"

"Of course not." He gave the director a side long glance; did he think he was an amateur? "She has been told that I'm out of the country and its need to know."

"I have to say, you were right about the Colonel coming here." The director frowned. "A bit puzzling though, aren't you 'seeing' her these days?"

"That's right."

"Then why would she be visiting Rabb this late at night?"

"She has this connection to him, she has for a long time but they aren't involved, they never have been." The last part of his statement was spoken with a bit of irritation.

Kershaw continued to listen… but said nothing.

"They have never been more than friends…partners." Webb was reassuring himself now.

Kershaw looked at him wondering why he felt the need to explain, but decided to change the subject. He could care less; he just wanted to stop Sadiq from purchasing anything with the diamonds that Kershaw believed he was in possession of. He wanted him off the streets and into 'Club Gitmo' as soon as humanly possible. Van Duyn was dead; he had been tortured to death. The Company had believed since his disappearance that he turned rogue, and in Kershaw's mind, the way he died had all the earmarks of his involvement with Sadiq Fahd.

_On the grounds of National Naval Medical Center at the main gate…_

Sadiq Fahd sat on the passenger's side of the large truck labeled 'MARVA Medical Refuse Disposal,' as the Marine guard waved the driver in. Sadiq had changed his identity and began the night shift as Manuel Garcia, a temporary worker for MARVA, a company that contracted with the federal government. A well placed associate of his had not shown up for work that day, so this associate saw to it that Sadiq replaced him. The company was contracted to all of the military hospitals and clinics along the east coasts of Virginia and Maryland.

Manuel was a quiet and unassuming man to his bosses and coworkers. He raised no suspicions in anyone, his workers visa made his presence here legal; there was no need to worry.

At least there was no need for Sadiq Fahd to worry.

**The following takes place between the hours of**

**11pm and 12 am.**

After Mac sat back further in the recliner beside Harm's hospital bed, she laid her head back. She was still watching Harm's chest rise and fall when her vision began to blur and she fell immediately asleep. She had been sleeping for nearly an hour, when Harm slowly began to wake, though he still could barely hear a sound.

Harm was vaguely aware of someone in the room, but as he came fully awake he was startled when he saw Mac's sleeping form in the chair next to his bed. She had come to see him after all. Jen and Sturgis had come earlier that day. Harm had hoped Mac might visit after work that evening. Jen was kind enough to go home and bring Mattie back with her to the hospital so that she could visit him. Mattie needed to be reassured that things would go on as they had up until now. She was not going to lose him as she had her mother. Mattie wasn't the only one who was worrying about him, it seemed. Harm knew he would be fine in another day or so, though the temporary loss of his hearing was disconcerting, to say the least. It was nice to know that Mac still cared enough about him to be here.

It reminded him of another time, years ago, when she felt that she needed to watch over him. Webb had been in the middle of that convoluted web of lies too. He wasn't quite sure, back then, how to take her insistence that she be allowed to stay with him. It turned out that it was no flirtation; she was dead serious; she intended to protect him with her life. Mac had lost so many people in her life at that point; she would not allow anything to happen to him. She had been his 'ninja girl' from that night on. Maybe Paraguay and Webb hadn't broken their connection completely. He hoped not. Mattie had filled a void in his life, and in helping him open his heart, allowed him to see that Mac was there. She had been for a long time. He would settle for the friendship they once had, if that was all they could ever be. He had missed it more than he could ever say.

_At that same_ _moment_….

Sadiq/Manuel made his way to the elevators leading to the second floor. He had received his floor assignments and tasks to be completed by the end of shift at 6 am. He was accompanied by his co worker who could not have been more than 18 years old. The youth wore a headset and whatever he was listening to could be heard plainly in the quiet elevator. Sadiq looked at him in disgust, though his face revealed only a placid, almost meek expression. He returned Sadiq's look and taunting him, the young man lifted his fist as though he would hit him; Sadiq did not flinch, but turned his head away from his laughing tormentor. Knowing that the death of this degenerate would cause him to abort his mission, he did not retaliate.

"What's wrong with you Man U el? Ain't you a fighter?" The arrogant young man smirked at him, speaking too loudly due to the 'noise', he was listening to.

Sadiq stood quietly, seething inside but focusing on his goal. He shook his head.

The elevator opened on the second floor and both men exited, with Sadiq pushing a large lidded receptacle that would be emptied after he finished each floor. Sadiq's young coworker sauntered down the hall toward an open waiting area. He sat down on one of the couches and stretched, raising his arms above his head.

"I'm taking a break Man U el, I don't give a damn what you do."

Sadiq turned away from him and walked toward his first stop on floor number two, pushing his wheeled container in front of him. This lazy young man would only serve his purposes, he could move about their assigned areas without suspicion. The quiet, unassuming Manuel collected all the sharps containers from each nurse's station and the sealed containers, stored away by the housekeeping staff, ready for disposal. When he finished his work on the second floor, he proceeded to the elevators. He looked down the hallway at the young man now reclining on the couch.

"Don't you say nothin' to no one about where I am. You hear me?" He looked at Sadiq menacingly.

Sadiq again meekly acquiesced and entered the elevators, pulling his full receptacle behind him. They had been assigned floors one through six, which he now knew he would be working alone. He would be quiet and courteous, even friendly if the situation required… until he found the Commander. He would finish what he had begun that morning.

**The following takes place between the hours of**

**1 a.m. and 2 a.m.**

Harm lay on his back still watching Mac as she slept. He wondered how long she had been here; he had dropped off to sleep sometime after 2100.It looked as though Mac was still having trouble sleeping. If the truth were told, he had been the same…since Paraguay. Studying her features, he noticed how thin she had become. Her features had always been delicate, even though she was the strongest woman he knew. Now, as she slept, they seemed sharper and more fragile. He would love to have been able to take her hand in his, nothing more. Just to touch her, connect with her and bridge the terrible gulf that had been between them all these months.

Harm heard the corpsman walking down the hallway and he closed his eyes, just in time for Mac to hear the corpsman and wake.

The corpsman walked to the other side of Harms bed and turned on the light above his bed causing them both to squint at the bright light.

"I'm sorry sir; I have to take your vitals." The corpsman showed the blood pressure cuff to Harm in case he hadn't understood then began to place it around his arm.

Mac's eyes had adjusted to the light just as Harm looked over at her. Mac only said, "Hey."

Harm answered her, too loudly, "Hey, nice time for a visit, Mac."

"Shhh" Mac put her finger to her lips.

He grinned sheepishly. He was still talking too loud, though he had been able to hear the corpsman, but barely. "I'm still too loud." It was more of a statement than a question.

Mac nodded unable to keep from chuckling at him. "Wait." Mac reached for the eraser board that lay on the tray table that Sturgis and Jen had brought when they visited earlier.

Mac wrote that she had come to get some information on a case she was handling for him in the morning. Harm frowned but then caught the look in Mac's eye, then answered, again, too loudly. "Oh."

The corpsman had finished up and was walking toward the door. He thought that the Commander and the Colonel must be involved; this couldn't be about a case, at 0130 in the morning. They hadn't fooled him, but they were superior officers. He only reminded them, respectfully, that it was long after visiting hours.

"Thank you Petty Officer, I'll be leaving shortly." She looked at the younger man over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am"

Harm quietly watched their exchange and after the corpsman left he motioned for Mac to hand him the eraser board. He wrote. "What's up?" and handed the board back to her.

Mac wiped away what he had written. What would she say? The truth, she decided. She had to make sure he was alright, that she had a bad feeling…a premonition. He had teased her about that earlier. She wrote "I had to be sure you were okay."

He wrote, "I'm fine, back to normal in a couple of days or so."

Mac nodded, and looked at him directly. She couldn't shake the feeling of unease. When she thought of leaving him she couldn't, not yet. Something was not right, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Harm erased the board and wrote. "Premonitions again?"

Mac nodded and reached for the board. He handed it to her and she wrote, "I need to stay for awhile. Okay?"

Mac handed the board back to Harm and he wrote, "Okay, at least go get a cup of coffee."

She smiled at him, relieved that he didn't fight her on this; she took off her overcoat, and laid it on the back of the recliner. She started to walk toward the door and then stopped a few steps away from it, unable to make herself go further. She looked back at Harm and said

"No… I can't."

Harm saw the determined look in her eyes. He knew that look, it was pointless to try and change her mind. After what happened this morning, he wouldn't doubt her premonitions again, not when it came to him.

Mac walked back to the chair beside his bed. Harm wrote again on his board.

"Not much to do. Too bad I don't have anything for you strip down."

He gave her a sly grin, reminding her of their conversation long ago, when she had offered to 'strip down' his weapon, when she stood her first 'watch' over him. Harm had been taken aback until Mac clarified the situation.

She didn't bother with writing a response. Standing quickly she yanked the cord for the light over the bed, plunging the room into near darkness, except for the light in the hallway. The message was that the conversation was over. She sat down in the darkness folding her arms across her chest. It was quiet for just a moment, then Harm tried to whisper, unsuccessfully.

"Where's your sense of humor, Mac?"

Mac reached over and nudged his arm and said, "Knock it off." She knew he couldn't hear her but he got the point. He was quiet and the look in his eyes went from mischief to gratitude. She held his gaze for a moment and then leaned back a bit in the recliner and closed her eyes. This was getting too intense; she needed to step back a bit.

Harm watched her for along time. He eventually drifted back to sleep, enjoying the closeness of the moment. It wasn't as much as he wanted, but their relationship had been nearly nonexistent in the past 6 months. Anything was better than the cold uncomfortable silence that would spring up between them without warning. He needed this time with her, and if it made Mac feel better that it was only about watching over him, so be it.

_At that same moment…_

Sadiq/Manuel had just entered the elevator with two petty officers. One of whom worked on the 5th floor. He stepped quietly inside, pulling the large receptacle in behind him. The corpsmen were talking barely aware of him and he quietly listened.

"Man, the surgical deck is full, are you busy on the medical deck?"

"It's not bad; we've got a 3 man crew. No really serious patients, though I've got a commander with a girlfriend who doesn't want to go home."

"Make her leave, the commander should know better."

"It's a little more complicated, she's a Marine, a lieutenant colonel and a JAG attorney"

"Oh." The first man answered him waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"They really aren't doing anything, the door is open. I think she's just a bit paranoid. I understand he was hurt when his battery exploded in his car, this morning."

"Whatever, if I were you I'd get her out of there, if the Chief gets wind of this she'll have your ass."

"I'll get the colonel out of there before she comes in at change of shift."

The elevator opened on the ground floor and the two petty officers headed for the coffee shop for the rest of their break. Sadiq exited the elevator and walked toward the rear of the building to drop off the refuse from the 3rd floor and pick up his receptacle for the 4th floor.

He smiled, knowing the petty officer had inadvertently told him what floor Rabb was on, the number of staff on the floor and that Sarah Mackenzie was with him.

It was just a matter of time now.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A JAG '24'

Chapter 2

Disclaimers: as previously stated.

Spoilers: The season 9 episodes 'Persian Gulf' and 'Take It Like A Man.'

A/N: The terms National Naval Medical Center and Bethesda Naval Regional Medical Center are the same location. This facility has been called 'Bethesda' by the old timers for most of their careers. Sadly, the Admiral fits into that category. The facility is now formally referred to as the National Naval Medical Center, in Bethesda Maryland.

A/N: Many thanks to Karen for her beta reading and input.

Rating K+

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**2 a.m. and 3 a.m.**

A thin layer of fog had settled over the grounds of the National Naval Medical Center. Webb and Kershaw continued their surveillance of the hospital. Webb's cell phone silently indicated a call. He answered without identifying himself, "Yes."

Kershaw watched him as he listened to his caller for a few moments then he spoke. "Thank you." He turned toward Kershaw. "We have another alias for Sadiq."

"Well?"

"Manuel Garcia. He has a working visa under that name. He is also working for a medical refuse disposal company that happens to have contracts with the Navy."

Kershaw pondered what he said for a moment. "He could be on any number of bases in Virginia alone. Do we have the name of the company?"

"MARVA Medical Waste Disposal. They have a contract with the Navy at this hospital."

"Sadiq could be inside the hospital right now. We need to get Rabb and Mackenzie out of there."

Webb looked at him, fearing the whole operation would be ruined. They were so close. "I think we need to get Sadiq first. No one will get to Rabb if Colonel Mackenzie is there."

Kershaw looked at him sharply, wondering who was looking out for Colonel Mackenzie. The Colonel had not officially been let in on the details of this case. If Webb was involved with Mackenzie, Kershaw thought, he didn't seem to feel the need to protect her. Webb seemed to read his thoughts.

"I have every confidence in the Colonel's ability to handle this situation and detach herself emotionally from it. She doesn't need anyone, she's tough." He was also confident that she'd kill anyone who threatened Harmon Rabb.

"Let's go." Kershaw began to get out of the vehicle on his side.

They had back up personnel already in place inside the building.

Webb phoned one of them as he exited the vehicle on his side. "We may have him."

He explained the details of Manuel Garcia/Sadiq Fahd's connection. Webb listened as he walked across the parking lot. His face revealing nothing of what he was hearing, he closed his cell phone and as he caught up with Kershaw.

"MARVA is the contractor here; Manuel Garcia is on the employee roster."

Kershaw quickened his pace. He flashed his badge and identified himself to the Gunnery Sergeant assigned to the main desk in the lobby. He instructed him to notify his commanding officer and to contact the main gate.

"No one is to enter or leave without a full search." Kershaw barked the order at the Marine and started to pass him, but the Marine swiftly moved in front of him, blocking his path.

'I'm sorry sir; but you have no authority to change the level of security on this base."

"Then get your commanding officer on the phone now." He said it in a controlled and firm voice. "Where do your waste disposal contractors enter the building?"

"Sir…I"

"Just tell me Marine. Have you seen this man in the building?" He had reached inside his coat and handed a picture of Sadiq to the gunnery sergeant. Just then Kershaw looked down the hallway and saw a man with MARVA written in large letters across the back of his shirt.

Webb was already on the phone with someone who could always be counted on in a situation like this. As he listened he heard, "Chegwidden."

"Clayton Webb, Admiral."

Admiral AJ Chegwidden looked at the clock at his bedside and knew this couldn't be good. "What the hell is it now, Webb?"

"I'm at Bethesda, and we've got a problem."

"Is it Rabb?" The Admiral knew of Mac's suspicions about the origin of the explosion in Rabb's vehicle.

"Not yet."

"Spit it out, Webb, I don't have time for riddles." Damn, he was tired of this man, and of the whole damn mess.

"We have reason to believe Sadiq Fahd is in the building, we need an increase in security here."

The admiral answered impatiently as though he already knew what was happening. "And you have no authority to do so. Tell me Webb, did it occur to you to bring NCIS into this…at all?"

Silence on the line.

"Alright …Webb. YOU get the commanding officer there at Bethesda on the line and he will notify NCIS." The realization dawned on the Admiral what Webb had done once again. He had used Rabb as bait to draw out someone he was pursuing. Webb had to have known this would happen. Security should have already been in place. He just didn't want to hand this case over to NCIS; he wanted the credit for apprehending Sadiq himself.

"You've done it again, haven't you? You've used another one of my people, hung Rabb's ass out there so you could get Sadiq…isn't that right Webb?"

"Look Admiral, Colonel Mackenzie is watching Rabb's back. I'm not hanging anyone out…"

The Admiral was suddenly furious and didn't let him finish "Who the hell is looking out for Mac, Webb? I'm not aware of giving my permission for Mac to be part of this."

The Admiral was out of bed and already walking across the room. He understood that once again, Mac didn't know either.

"I'm on my way. And believe me, Webb, if anything happens to Rabb or Mackenzie, you'll wish you were in Tierra del Fuego."

This was it, as far as the Admiral was concerned. He didn't care if he had to go all the way to the president. Webb would pay for this; so much for interagency cooperation. Things were supposed to be better in that regard. Right at this moment, it seemed to him, nothing had changed at all.

The Admiral closed his phone and ended the call.

Webb hadn't answered him at all as he stood with Kershaw in front of the Gunnery Sergeant. He still thought it was a huge mistake to make a former SEAL an admiral, certainly not a JAG, despite his membership in the Maryland and Virginia bar association. They just didn't have the temperament for it.

Kershaw who could hear the Admiral plainly, though he stood 3 feet from Webb, addressed the Marine again. "Gunnery Sergeant Smith, can we at least get an increase of security on the patient floors? We have reason to believe that a known terrorist is in the building. We believe he is pursuing a commander who was wounded in an explosion at JAG headquarters today."

Another Marine approached the Gunny and came to attention. "Sir, Vice Admiral Brown is on the line."

"Thank you Private." The Gunnery Sergeant looked at Kershaw directly, as he lifted the phone to his ear. He repeated what Kershaw had told him. After a long moment he answered the Admiral, "Yes, sir, will do. Yes, sir."

The Gunny handed the phone to Kershaw. He hesitated then put the phone to his ear. "Mr. Kershaw…You may remain in the building for the time being, but you will not interfere with any Navy and Marine personnel as they attempt to apprehend this suspect. NCIS will be notified immediately and be on scene shortly thereafter. You will give them your full cooperation. You and your people may not attempt to apprehend this Sadiq Fahd in anyway, am I understood?"

"Admiral Brown…"

"That will be all, Mr. Kershaw, and I expect a full explanation from you and your superiors once this matter is under control."

The Gunnery Sergeant in the meantime had increased the security level on the hospital grounds as per the commanding Admiral's orders, and Marine personnel had already begun a floor to floor search for Sadiq/Manuel.

As Kershaw placed the handset on the receiver the Gunny had returned to where he stood. "Gentlemen, you will remain here, I suggest if you have any other personnel inside the hospital that you have them stand down immediately. If any of our security personnel encounter any interference with this security sweep, I have orders to restrain them by any means necessary."

Webb started to walk away from him. "That order includes you, Mr. Webb."

Webb looked at him sardonically but said nothing.

"Would you like me to demonstrate the way in which I will restrain you, sir?" The Gunny's expression told him he would brook no opposition.

Webb opened his cell phone and called the two other agents he had placed inside the hospital, ordering them to stand down.

_At that same moment…_

Sadiq Fahd had just finished his work on the 4th floor; he made his way down the hall to an open waiting area. To anyone watching him, he looked like someone just sitting for a moment, taking a short break. The sitting area was located in close proximity to a stairwell; one that Sadiq knew would allow him access to the 5th floor.

He was so close to reaching his goal. This would be even better than his ability to attack the Commander in his JAG headquarters parking lot. This was like striking at the heart of the military. Inside this hospital where they kept their wounded…where their children were born. He would shake them all to their very heart when he killed the Commander were he slept, in this well guarded military hospital. Then, there was Sarah Mackenzie, when she saw what he was able to do and how easily he had accomplished his task, she would see that he could protect her. She would be his; and she would realize her true destiny.

He stood and looked down the hallway toward the nurse's station. No one seemed to be looking in his direction. He quietly stepped over to the doorway of the stairwell and slipped inside. The stairwell was still and silent, the closing door echoing down the stairwell.

As he quietly climbed the stairs he was sure there was no one inside the stairwell but himself. He was mistaken, for just 2 floors down; there was a team of six Marines stealthily making their way up the stairs. Sadiq's entrance to the stairwell had been heard. The team leader's instincts told him to it was time to increase awareness of all medical personnel on the patient floors. If it turned out that no one was apprehended, it would be a good drill. Though he did not know exactly who had entered the stair well, the team leader waited until he heard another door open and close and spoke into the mouthpiece of his headset.

"Alert all personnel on patient floors 2 though 15, secure all patients, we are at Level 3." He and his team continued to make their way up the stairs.

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**3 am and 4 am**

Mac came suddenly and completely awake. The hair stood up on the back of her neck and she stood up quietly. She looked down at Harm who immediately came awake when she stood up and their eyes locked. They spoke without words. Mac's premonition had come to fruition. Harm understood, believed her, and trusted her instincts. He started to try to sit up, but Mac put one hand on his shoulder and another on his arm, silently imploring him to stay where he was. She then crept quietly toward the doorway. The feeling of apprehension she had about Harm's safety had increased tenfold.

Mac could see the petty officer talking on the phone at the nurse's station. She also saw what looked to her to be a janitor walking down the hall, using his keys to open a closet on the other side of the hall.

The petty officer at the nurse's station turned to look at her. He had just received his order to secure all patients and go to level 3 security. 'Damn,' he thought. His friend had been right earlier, Chief Heathers was going to have his ass. If she got wind of a visitor being on the patient floors during this security alert, being put on report would be the least of his worries.

"Ma'am, please step back and close the door." The corpsman stood and walked toward Mac.

"What is going on, Petty Officer?"

"I have orders to secure all patients on this floor, ma'am. We have gone to security level 3. I need to close this door." He reached past Mac for the door so that he could pull it toward him.

Mac had known it. Sadiq or someone who worked for him was here. "Petty Officer…"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble for allowing you to stay as long as you have. Security is sweeping the building, you cannot leave now ma'am, and you must stay here until we get the all clear. I'll let you know as soon as that happens, and then ma'am, you must go."

Mac said nothing and the corpsman closed the door of Harm's room leaving her standing there in the dark. She stepped over to the bathroom, flipping on a light. Wanting to avoid attention, she pulled the door closed leaving it open just enough, so that she could see Harm.

Harm had sat up while she was talking to the petty officer. He started to stand, holding onto the bed as he eased himself up to his full height. He looked at Mac, his eyes questioning though he did not speak. Mac picked up the board and wrote that there was a security alert. Harm allowed her to gently ease him back down to sit on the side of the bed.

She turned, took her sidearm out of her purse, and took the safety off.

Harm frowned. He placed his hand on her arm, his touch gentle but firm.

Mac looked at him with eyes that suddenly held a hard gleam. "Stay here." She turned and approached the door with her weapon ready.

Harm watched as she walked to the door and eased it open slightly. He carefully stood up again, his balance still somewhat compromised by his sudden hearing loss. Holding on to the chair at his bedside, he inched to the wall on the other side of the door. He'd be damned if he was going to allow Mac to do this alone. Whatever he couldn't finesse, he could make up for with strength and size. He still out weighed her. She looked at him for a moment and when he returned her look, it was understood, he was there to stay.

Mac looked out into the hallway again. She saw 3 Marines making their way down the hallway. She heard one of the Marines speak sharply to the petty officer.

"Get that janitor out of here, petty officer, the order is to secure this floor."

The petty officer looked at the janitor who stood, seemingly frightened, holding onto the doorknob of the housekeeping closet. He nodded meekly and stepped inside the closet and shut the door behind him.

The 'janitor' sat down on a stool inside the closet. Sadiq/Manuel could not believe his good fortune. If the authorities were aware that he was in the building, the security detail didn't recognize who he was. He had been provided a place to hide while the Marines cleared the floor. Standing, he began to unzip his coveralls bearing the name of his company. He would have to ensure that they would not connect Manuel Garcia to him before he left the building.

_At that same moment…_

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs made his way up the stairwell. He had arrived just minutes before. Director Morrow had filled him in on the details of the situation while he was enroute to Bethesda. If Sadiq Fahd was in the building, Rabb or Mackenzie had to be his target. While the Marines finished their task on the floors above them, he would make sure that both the Commander and the Colonel had not encountered Sadiq.

The Marines had secured the 5th floor just minutes before. He approached Rabb's room and when he reached the door, he found that it was slightly ajar. He drew his weapon and eased the door opened slowly. He stepped inside slowly and silently, holding his weapon in front of him, as he swung around the open door.

Mac had heard someone swiftly approaching the door, she moved to the other side of the door in front of Harm and she saw it open. She observed the weapon being held in front of the intruder. Raising her weapon, she very nearly shot Gibbs as he turned his weapon toward her. She and Harm stood against the wall on the other side of the door.

Gibbs holstered his weapon; he looked at both of them and shook his head. "You two look really dangerous." Harm was leaning heavily against the wall and Mac was looking thin, pale and almost hollow eyed. Mac answered him.

"I nearly shot you, Special Agent, I think that's dangerous enough, don't you?" Mac had lowered her weapon and stepped over to the chair to return it to her purse.

Gibbs ignored her comment and got to the point. "Colonel Mackenzie, are you working with the Company in the pursuit of Sadiq Fahd without the knowledge of your CO?"

Mac looked at him sharply, "Of course not. I came to make sure….to be sure that the Commander was…" She certainly wasn't going to tell Gibbs that she couldn't sleep until she knew Harm was alright.

Gibbs knitted his brow and gave her an amused grin, waiting for her answer.

Mac regained her composure quickly; she didn't appreciate condescension from anyone, certainly not this man.

"Sadiq Fahd had threatened to kill us both after our encounter in Paraguay last year. After the explosion at JAG this afternoon, I believed it was just a matter of time until he made his way back to the Commander to finish what he started."

Harm was carefully making his way back to his bed when Gibbs spoke to him. "What's your take on this Commander, do you think you need a bodyguard?"

"He can't hear you. The explosion caused temporary hearing loss."

Gibbs frowned. The colonel might be right, extra security might be in order.

"So your commanding officer isn't aware of your presence here tonight?"

"We've been partners a long time. I didn't feel security was adequate given the events of this morning. This was a personal matter." Mac was getting uncomfortable under the special agents scrutiny. She'd had too little sleep and she was talking too much. " No, I haven't discussed this with the Admiral."

"Think your boss will buy that?"

Before Mac could answer Admiral Chegwidden knocked on the open door of Harm's room. "I would say so…yes."

"So your personnel aren't in on this CIA operation tonight, being conducted in NCIS jurisdiction?"

"That's right, Special Agent. It appears there is a communication problem tonight and for once….its not these two." He gestured at Harm and Mac.

Harm looked confused and Mac flushed from embarrassment.

"Given their history, you have to admit, it looks pretty likely." Gibbs had turned attention to the admiral and spoke as if Harm and Mac weren't there.

"Not if you knew what I know Gibbs. Come with me, I think we need to have a conversation with a couple of Company men downstairs." The Admiral motioned for the Special Agent to follow him out of Harm's room.

Mac spoke up, "Admiral, sir, if I may ask, CIA operation?"

"Right Mac, Mr. Webb and Deputy Director Kershaw were surveiling someone they believe to be Sadiq Fahd."

"So Webb is in the country." She spoke her thoughts aloud to no one; it suddenly made Mac furious that she seemed to be the last to know.

"It appears so, Colonel."

Mac turned to look at Harm, who appeared to be getting more frustrated by the minute, since he could not understand what was being said. He could hear their voices, but it was unintelligible.

"Can we get a security detail assigned to the Commander until he leaves the hospital?" Mac wasn't satisfied with the security sweep of the hospital. She felt he would need some type of security detail until Sadiq was apprehended or Harm had completely recovered.

"I think that may be a good idea." The Admiral looked at Gibbs, indicating that he should arrange this immediately. Gibbs merely nodded his acquiescence. They both left the room without further discussion.

**The following takes place between the hours of**

**4 am and 5 am**

Mac looked at Harm who stood holding onto the back of the reclining chair that sat at his bedside. She still felt a sense of unease, the danger to him was close, it was almost overwhelming her. She walked toward him and took his arm.

As Mac helped him to his bed he looked down at her face, reveling in her touch and her closeness. "We're a pair aren't we Mackenzie?" Too loudly again.

Mac laughed, "Yes we are…" She mouthed, "Too Loud" There was no need to alarm him with the apprehensive feelings she had. She would just breathe easier when the security detail arrived.

Harm grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

They both sat down on the side of his bed side by side. Mac arm was still linked in his. He gave in to the impulse to take her hand.

Mac smiled at him, her countenance was calm and reassuring. "I'm going to stay until your security detail is in place." She saw a familiar light in his eyes and felt it to her heart. She gave his hand a nervous pat and then released it. She stood and went back to the chair. "You should go back to sleep."

"I don't think that's going to happen tonight, Mac." He grinned and leaned forward. "I heard you just now…you know." He wasn't shouting, but his voice was still about one octave too loud.

"Harm, that's great." Mac's tired features suddenly brightened.

"It's very faint sounding, but I can hear when it is just one voice, and it helps when I look at your…lips" It was nice having an excuse to look at them and not have to explain himself. If she only knew how much he wanted to kiss them.

Mac shook her head at him, still focused on how loudly he was still speaking. She once again put her finger to her lips and reminded him to tone it down.

"Okay, okay."

She smiled at him.

He reached for her hand again. His first impulsive move made him bolder. "Thank you for this, Mac."

Mac blushed pink and looked away for a moment. "You're welcome."

_Outside Harm's room in the hallway…_

Sadiq/Manuel had changed his identity once again. He wore a khaki uniform complete with ribbons and surface warfare pin. His hair was shorter than was necessarily required for a military man but he had kept it extremely short so that he could change his identity at will. He wore an anchor with one star above it on each side of his collar, indicating his rank as senior chief. Opening the door slightly, he saw no one in the hall so he slipped quietly out of the housekeeping closet. Pushing the button from inside the door, he pulled it closed, locking it and any evidence of his identity as Manuel Garcia hidden inside.

He walked toward the nurse's station and boldly asked the corpsman. "Has this floor been secured petty officer?" His accent gave no hint of his true identity; he could have been born any where in America. He also spoke with the authority of his rank, leaving no doubt that he was as he appeared.

"Yes, Senior Chief." The petty officer answered respectfully.

"Very well, carry on."

He walked back toward Harm's room, and as he approached it he felt the knife he carried in his pocket. Sadiq meant to cut the Commanders throat before he knew he had entered the room. Sarah was courageous, but she was no match for him. He had nearly reached room 504 when he saw a two man security detail coming toward the room from the opposite direction. He walked past the room, and the security detail, walking toward the stairwell he had used to come up to this floor.

He was disappointed that he would not be able to finish what he had begun. Rabb would be under more intense security now. No matter, he had incapacitated him enough to keep him from thwarting his plans. Rabb had been responsible for the deaths of many of his brothers in arms in the Chaco Boreal.

Killing the Commander would have given Sadiq a great deal of satisfaction, but he was too close to achieving his goal, he could not let revenge impede his mission. The permissive action link he would soon be purchasing, would exact a revenge that would likely involve the eventual death of the Commander, as well.

Sadiq walked at an even pace down the stairs, all the way down into the lobby of the hospital.

He looked across the lobby and recognized Clayton Webb immediately. Though Webb looked directly at him, he did not recognize him at all. It was difficult not to laugh at his ignorance. He had placed his cover on just as he entered the lobby and pulled it low over his eyes. Sadiq walked quietly across the lobby and out of the building.

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**5a.m. to 6 a.m.**

Admiral AJ Chegwidden and Special Agent Gibbs made their way back up to the 5th floor. Gibbs would see that the Commander was accompanied home by a NCIS agent, and that his apartment would be under close surveillance until Sadiq Fahd was apprehended.

The CIA had been 'dismissed' from the building shortly after the Admiral and Gibbs had spoken with them

As they approached Harm's room they heard his attending physician, Captain Henderson finishing his conversation with him. They waited for a moment until the Captain completed his visit.

Mac was also present as Captain Henderson finished up with Harm. . The Captain would be releasing him shortly, after rounds. He was going over what to expect with both of them, speaking a bit louder for Harm. As he finished he said, "Colonel Rabb, your husband should be back to normal in about 24 hours." He looked down at Harm and said, "You're a lucky man, Commander."

The Captain had been referring to his recovery and the fact he hadn't been injured more permanently, but Harm was thinking something else entirely.

Before Mac could correct the Captains assumption, Harm answered him, loudly, "Don't I know it, sir" He gave Mac a mischievous grin, thinking, 'Colonel Rabb… I like it.'

Mac decided it would have been more awkward to correct the Captain at this point. She would deal with Harm, later.

The Captain stepped away and back toward the door, he looked at Mac and said, "The corpsman will be with you shortly, you will need to complete just a bit of paperwork before he is released."

"Yes, sir," giving Harm a mock glare after the Captain stepped out of the room.

The Admiral and Special Agent Gibbs entered the room immediately after the Captain left.

"It looks like you're out of here, Commander." The Admiral looked at Harm, then at Mac.

"Yes sir." Harm looked at Special Agent Gibbs. "Gibbs"

Admiral Chegwidden told Harm about his security detail and about the surveillance. He thought the Commander might be more cooperative if it came from him.

Mac was relieved, she wasn't sure how she felt about leaving Harm on his own after he left the hospital. She felt as though she could leave now. For the time being, the danger had passed and Harm had all the security he needed. She walked up beside Harm where he sat on his bedside.

She placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her. "I'm going to go now."

Harm couldn't say what he felt with Gibbs and the Admiral in the room. He looked up into her face and was amazed at how beautiful she seemed suddenly. The emotion in her eyes and the warmth of her touch on his shoulder seemed to be amplified. Maybe the loss of one of his senses made the other four seem sharper. He held her gaze and nodded.

The Admiral sensed the intimacy of the moment and decided it was time to focus on the task at hand. "Did the Captain give you any indication of when the Commanders hearing would return?"

Mac answered him since she wasn't sure Harm had heard him, because he was still looking at her, in a way that made it difficult to look away.

"Captain Henderson said he should be fine in 24 hours. He should be back to normal and able to report to JAG Headquarters by Monday morning."

The Admiral and Gibbs listened as Mac spoke and both silently took note of Mac's hand softly stroking Harm's shoulder and back as she spoke. Mac didn't realize she had been doing it, but Harm had and he didn't care who was in the room. He didn't care if she never stopped.

Mac looked back down at Harm and then at her hand. She removed it, trying not to call too much attention to it and feeling the blush creep up her neck. "Well, I'd better get going, staff call is at 0830."

"See me in my office at 0800 Colonel; we need to discuss the Marvalis case."

"Yes, sir"

She walked swiftly out the door, glancing over her shoulder at Harm as she left the room. He sat watching her leave with a very satisfied grin on his face.

_At that same moment…_

Sadiq pulled onto the Capital Beltway and after he had done so he opened his cell phone to call his gracious host Fardad.

"Fardad, my boy, I am so sorry to inconvenience you, my business required that I stay overnight. I was unable to get away to contact you."

"That is quite alright, it was no inconvenience, you may think of my home as your own."

"You are too kind." Sadiq looked through the tinted windows of his Mercedes Sedan. He had once again changed his identity, as the chameleon he was. He was once again the visitor from Iran, a friend of Fardad's family.

Sadiq pushed the accelerator and began to weave through traffic on the Beltway, there was much to do and he had very little time now.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A JAG '24'

Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the JAG or NCIS characters. The series '24' is owned by Twentieth Century Fox. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: The Season 9 episodes, 'Persian Gulf' and 'Take it Like a Man' are the focus of this story, though other episodes from seasons 2 through 9 may be 'loosely' referred to. Some specific references to 'A Girls Best Friend' and 'The Black Jet' will also be made. The sequence of events will not occur in the same order and may not have exactly the same results as the above mentioned episodes.

Definitions: MTAC - Multiple Attack Alert Center. Article 104 - Aiding the enemy, per the Manual for Courts Martial, United States

A/N: NCIS characters will be referred to and will 'walk through' this story. They will not, however, be the focus of this story.

A/N: Many thanks to Karen for her excellent beta reading and input during a very busy time for her, thanks for the extra effort kiddo!

Rating K+

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**6 a.m. and 7 a.m.**

Mac drove through the main gate of the hospital complex and into the early morning traffic. She had just enough time to go home, shower, and get back to JAG. She felt unusually lucid considering her lack of sleep. Her senses seemed sharper than they had ever been. She felt certain that she and Sadiq were on a collision course. For reasons she could not explain, she knew that she would be the one to stop him, she had to be.

She was the only one who had walked away from Paraguay with her life intact, she owed Harm and Clay the peace of mind of knowing, that this poor excuse for a human being was dead. This would reassure them all that Webb's torture, and Harm's loss, had not been in vain. Then maybe all that had happened since Paraguay would finally make sense, they would all be themselves again.

She thought of Harm, and suddenly, her face became warm. They had connected last night on a level that they hadn't in years. She tried to remember the last time they had been able to communicate without a word. Last night, there were moments when it felt as though they were one person.

She glanced at her hands on the steering wheel of her car as she drove. Her mind drifted back to last night. She had touched him, held his hand, stroked his back. It had been so long since they had that level of comfort with each other. Since he couldn't hear her, there were times when she had to touch him to get his attention. She had missed that easy familiarity. Five years ago, it was nothing for her to touch his back or his arm when she spoke to him. Last night it seemed as though, the more she touched him, the more she wanted to touch him. His response had been so natural, he didn't stiffen or step away, he had welcomed it, she could feel it. It was so easy, the great divide between them fell away in a matter of hours with very little being said. She had always thought there would be so much to say before they could ever regain what they had lost.

'What am I doing?' she thought. She was reading too much into this. She and Harm were friends, better friends than they had been in a long time, but nothing more. She was with Webb now, whatever that meant. She was with him in the sense that whenever he was in town, they saw each other.

In the beginning of their relationship, Clay had seemed so open to her, he appeared to be letting her in more than any other man she had ever encountered. His torture and apparent willingness to die trying to protect her had formed a bond between them that was nearly as strong as the one she had with Harm.

She felt she and Harm would never be able to have the relationship she had hoped they would, and what she thought she had with Clay was as close to 'something' as she would ever have. But as Clay recovered, and especially after he returned to full duty with the Company, she learned that she really understood so little of who Clayton Webb really was. The knowledge that he had been in the country, and had likely watched her walk into the hospital last night, still pained her. She didn't know how to express it. It was as though he expected her to understand without question, that no matter the risk, she was on her own.

Webb had been right there; he had been in the building earlier last night and hadn't contacted her at all. How long had he been in town? How much did he know about Sadiq? Why didn't he tell them? Harm could have lost everything, again. The battery acid could have burned his face, his eyes or worse yet, the explosion might have killed him. She pushed away the thought and pulled onto the Beltway.

She would contact Deputy Director Kershaw today; she would make him tell her where Webb was. She would convince him to let her in on this case. With her knowledge of Van Duyn and Sadiq, she believed she was valuable in this mission.

It didn't matter; whatever happened from now on, she was going to stop Sadiq.

_**At that same moment….**_

Special Agent Gibbs drove in silence toward the Navy yard in Washington DC. Their investigation had nearly been blown last night. NCIS also knew that Sadiq Fahd was in the country. MTAC had been aware for some time.

The order had come down to keep all the players under surveillance until Sadiq made a buy. Lieutenant Marvalis was in custody and was no threat; the others would be taken down as they surfaced.

JAG had yet to scratch the surface of what Lieutenant Marvalis had knowledge of. His theft of the diamonds he had created was only the beginning. Gibbs had briefed the Admiral this morning, as much as he could, given his security clearance. The Admiral warned the Special Agent that Mac was pursuing this case and that she had voiced suspicions about Van Duyn and Marvalis' connection.

Gibbs pulled into his parking place at NCIS headquarters. This would have to be allowed to play out. They had to cast a large net; they were tasked to make sure there wasn't another rogue agent in the CIA and that no one except Lieutenant Marvalis was involved in the sale of the diamonds. The question also remained, if all Sadiq Fahd needed was a permissive action link, what else did he have and where was it located?

Gibbs cell phone chirped, pulling him from his reverie. "Gibbs"

"Yeah, boss, we found Manuel Garcia's coveralls in the 5th floor housekeeping closet. We're processing the scene now. It looks pretty definite. It was Sadiq Fahd." Tim McGee had arrived on scene along with Agents Dinozzo and Todd.

Housekeeping staff that came on shift at 0630 had found Sadiq/Manuel's coveralls and hairpiece hidden in the 5th floor janitor's closet. He had gotten very close to confronting Rabb and Mackenzie, within minutes was Gibbs guess.

"McGee, follow up with MARVA Waste Disposal, get in touch with Vice Admiral Brown and tell him that this contractor is off limits to all Navy and Marine facilities. They are prohibited from entrance to the hospital grounds. Got it? If he has a problem, have him call me." Gibbs ended the call.

Tim McGee closed his cell phone with a worried frown. 'Great,' he thought. 'I get to piss off a Vice Admiral before breakfast.'

**The following takes place between the hours of**

**7 a.m. and 8 a.m.**

Harm rode up the elevator with Agent Caitlyn Todd. She had accompanied him back to his apartment from Bethesda. It made Harm slightly uncomfortable to need a security detail, but he was cooperative. He was just glad to be in his own apartment and out of the hospital. Harm was still unsteady on his feet, but he was able to get from the car into the building without holding onto Agent Todd.

Mattie had been told to expect him, so when the elevator opened, Mattie stood in the hall waiting for him.

"Harm!" She flew into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet.

She had startled Agent Todd, but when Harm laughed and enclosed the teen in an embrace, she remembered that the Commander had a ward, Mattie Grace.

"Hey kiddo." He released her. "Agent Todd, this is my ward, Mattie Grace." Harm was glowing with pride and grinning from ear to ear.

She offered Mattie her hand and Mattie shook it.

Harm was still speaking too loudly, though he was able to hear more than he had even an hour ago. One voice at a time, more than one was still difficult to discern. "The Admiral thinks I need a security detail."

"Good!" Mattie was determined to stay with Harm today, even if she had to camp outside his door all day. "I'm staying with you Harm; I don't care what you say." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a determined glare.

Harm shook his head and started toward his front door to unlock it, when he lost his balance slightly. Mattie went immediately to him and braced him by holding onto his arm. "See, you need me." The glare she wore moments earlier had changed to genuine concern. She was really afraid for him, he could see that now.

Harm looked down at her and handed her the keys. "Okay, Miss Grace, but just today. I also want you to get what ever class work you'll miss. By tomorrow everything should be back to normal, understood?"

Mattie gave him a satisfied grin, "understood," she answered. She had won this argument and more than that, he needed her. Harm actually needed her to do something for him instead of the other way around. She had the chance to repay the kindness he had shown her.

"I also expect to see that class work when it's completed, Matilda" He gave her as stern of a look as he could muster, when the mere sight of her here waiting for him had made him so happy. He had missed her too.

Agent Todd followed Harm and Mattie into the apartment. "I'm going to take a look around, and then I'll be going." She spoke loudly so that Harm could hear.

Mattie helped Harm get settled and when Agent Todd had finished, she came into the living room. "We will be observing your apartment from 2 different points, Commander. Agent DiNozzo is assisting me on this assignment." She handed him a cell phone. "You only have to push the number 7 on this keypad and it will alert Agent DiNozzo and myself, should you need us." Harm slipped the cell phone into his pocket and thanked her.

Mattie followed the Agent to the door and Harm stayed put on the couch, though it still felt unnatural for Mattie to be 'woman of the house.' He was the caretaker here, allowing anyone to fuss over him was going to be difficult, he knew. He had decided that for Mattie's sake he would relent, after all, it wouldn't be long; he expected to be back on his feet by tomorrow.

_**At that same moment at JAG Headquarters…**_

Mac waked into JAG headquarters 15 minutes earlier than the Admiral expected her. She had been trying to reach Clay for over an hour. He wasn't answering his cell and she only got the answering machine at his apartment. She had tried adjusting her attitude where he was concerned; she knew he could not divulge what he knew about any ongoing operations. Her sense of betrayal had been hard to get under control. She needed to talk to him, to understand why he had left both she and Harm out of the loop when there was so much at stake. There had to be a reason, one that she could understand and hold on to.

Mac walked into the bullpen as the Admiral entered it from the opposite direction. He had gotten his second cup of coffee and was carrying it back to his office.

"Colonel, great, you're here early. Meet me in my office"

"Yes sir." Mac went to her office to drop off her cover and briefcase, then joined him in his office. She was seated in front of his desk when the Admiral began.

"I had a long conversation with Special Agent Gibbs just before you arrived. Your case involving Lieutenant Marvalis is part of a much larger investigation."

"Sir?"

The Admiral handed Mac a file, with the now familiar red and black markings on the front, indicating only personnel with upper level security clearances could view it.

"You may review this, Colonel. The subject of this file is Agent Van Duyn. It is a dossier of information gathered by NCIS. It is not complete, given the level of security; I'm not even cleared to see all of it."

"Yes sir." Mac laid the file on her lap. She would compare this file with one that Van Duyn had given her in January.

"Sadiq Fahd was in the hospital last night. He was posing as a temp for a waste disposal company contracted with the Navy. They found his coverall's and whatever else he used to disguise himself in a housekeeping closet….on the 5th floor." The Admiral waited for her reaction.

The reason for her unease was apparent to her now; Sadiq was in the hospital last night. Now she understood why she felt so strongly that she couldn't leave Harm. Sadiq had come after him; he might possibly have come for her as well.

When Mac didn't answer he continued. "You will not need to be present at staff call, though I will expect Commander Roberts to step up on the Marvalis case, since he was your second chair. An article104 charge may be added to the charges of larceny and conduct unbecoming. If what NCIS believes is true, this may become a capital case. Given your knowledge of the possible link between Marvalis and VanDuyn, you may be required to testify. Sturgis already has all of Commander Rabb's case files for the defense."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and it might interest you to know that NCIS is following up with a security detail at the Commanders apartment."

Mac was relieved, "That's good to hear, sir."

"After you have reviewed the information, I'll expect an assessment, ASAP. Do not proceed with anything, Colonel, no matter how insignificant you think it is, without my expressed knowledge. That last encounter with Sadiq Fahd nearly got both of you killed."

"I will, sir"

"That will be all, Colonel. You're dismissed"

Mac stood, came to attention, and started to leave the room.

"Oh, and Colonel, is there something I need to know?"

Mac turned toward him and asked, "Sir?"

"Colonel Rabb?" He had heard Harm's doctor call her by that name, he looked at her with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"No…sir, I just didn't have time to correct the Captain. I'm still seeing…."

"Webb?" He completed her sentence.

"Yes sir"

He'd never understand that one, but you never really knew what was going on with them. Maybe Rabb and Mackenzie should stay away from each other. When they weren't protecting each other, they were driving each other and everyone else around them, crazy. Frankly, he's seen enough of the down side of that relationship.

"That'll be all then." He looked at Mac, his expression unreadable.

"Yes sir" Mac quickly left the room.

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**8 a.m. and 9 a.m.**

Sadiq finished his breakfast at the table of his host, Fardad. The look of admiration on his face was not lost on Sadiq. He had charmed the other man, like the snake Sadiq believed him to be. Convincing this young man that he was a friend of his family, visiting from Iran, had been ridiculously simple. He was, in fact quite the opposite; this young man had become what Sadiq hated most in America. He was materialistic and degenerate. His family was contaminated by the Americans and their money before they left Tehran. They had passed their corruption and disrespect of the holy words to their children. Fardad had said "Allah be praised" when he spoke of his family's 'escape' over 25 years ago. What could he know of Allah? His life held no outer manifestation of it.

He believed Fardad was a parasite, who lived on money that his family had stolen from Iran, before the Shah fell from power. These were the same people who had sent secret police to murder his father for speaking against the Shah, and who had left Sadiq orphaned and wandering the streets of Tehran. Now he had the power to bring them to their knees, or he soon would have. He would be the hand of Allah; he would exact His revenge on all of the unfaithful.

"I have some business to attend to this morning, why don't you meet me this afternoon?"

"I would love to." Fardad was fascinated with this man, with his knowledge of the world and of their common heritage. He was handsome, mysterious and apparently very wealthy. His manner and sophistication only made Fardad want to know more. He could never quite tell if this man's interest in him was that of his connection to his family or something more, the interest of a lover, which Fardad had done everything he could to encourage.

"There is a small coffee shop near the night club Shiraz, do you know it?" Sadiq looked directly into his eyes.

"Yes, of course." Fardad was intrigued and sensed something was going to happen between them, tonight.

"Then I will see you at 5 p.m."

Sadiq smiled at the young man, thinking all the while of how he would kill him. Being a guest here in this section of Washington DC had served him well, but as with many other people he had encountered on this mission, Fardad was no longer useful. Now he must be eliminated and it would have to be very soon.

Fardad would be another martyr for the cause.

He rose and gave his admiring observer a last look, smiling at the irony of it.

_**At that same moment…**_

Clayton Webb entered his apartment and saw the flashing light on his answering machine. It had to be another message from Sarah. He could not speak with her yet, not until this mission was complete. It had taken months to set this up; he wouldn't allow anything to compromise it now. He would keep a low profile until this mission was over.

He walked to the back bedroom of his neat and sparsely decorated apartment and made his way to the shower. As he stood in the shower going over the events of last evening, he remembered a conversation he had with the then Lieutenant Roberts, when he refused to compromise a mission in the name of friendship. When he had disagreed with Webb's manipulation of the Admiral and the SecNav to accomplish what he wanted, while Harm and Mac were risking their lives in Iran, Roberts had asked him how he slept at night.

As Webb walked back into his bedroom he smiled as he thought of his answer that day.

He had said, "On my right side."

He dropped into bed and fell asleep immediately…on his right side.

_**At that same moment at JAG Headquarters…**_

Mac sat at her desk reviewing the file the Admiral had given her. As she read, so many pieces of this 'puzzle' started to fall in place. Along with the information she and Bud had gathered at the bank yesterday, it appeared that Van Duyn and Lieutenant Marvalis were both involved in this 'synthetic diamond' business. Van Duyn's name on the signature card of his safety deposit box was proof of the link she had suspected. His signature was dated February 4th, two weeks after his 'disappearance'

She and Bud were going to interview Lieutenant Marvalis shortly; his plea agreement was out the window now. The Lieutenant had been keeping secrets, it seemed, and she knew now they had to involve Van Duyn. She also intended to try and contact Webb this morning. He owed her some kind of explanation about last night. She would see Deputy Director Kershaw later today; at least she knew where he was.

She notified the Admiral of her intention to speak with Kershaw and Marvalis, and as she left the building she punched #1 on her speed dial. She waited a moment as the phone rang and then it occurred to her that Harm wouldn't hear the phone ring. Embarrassed, she started to close it when she heard Mattie answer.

"Mattie?"

"Hi, Mac."

"No school today?"

"I'm just hanging out, making sure Harm is okay. He didn't like it much at first, but I think he's getting used to the idea."

"Good idea, Harm needs someone there who cares about him as much as …how's he doing?" That had been a quick save, what had she been thinking?

"Okay, but he almost fell a couple of times. He says it's some kind of inner ear thing."

"Yeah, he was having the same problem last night and early this morning." This was great, she was just putting her foot in her mouth…every time she opened it. Maybe it was time to stop talking.

"Really?" Mattie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She looked at Harm, who looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, look Mattie, I'm going to go. Tell Harm I may stop by later today. Okay?" Mac closed her phone quickly, successfully avoiding having to elaborate on her last statement.

"Okay." Mattie answered with a huge smile on her face. She knew something was going on between those two.

"Who was that?" Harm asked.

"Mac."

Harm did not smile, but Mattie could have sworn she saw a gleam in his eye.

"Oh."

"She said she might be over later." Mattie spoke loudly so that Harm would hear her.

She watched the expression on his face closely.

Harm returned his attention to the book he had in his lap.

"So…Mac was at the hospital…all night?" She grinned at him mischievously, waiting for him to acknowledge her question. He did not. She started to repeat her question, but then thought better of it. Harm always went silent when she asked about Mac, besides, maybe he hadn't heard her. Harm looked to be concentrating on the page of the book he was reading.

He had heard Mattie's question… every word.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A JAG '24'

Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG characters. I don't know any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: The Season 9 episodes 'Persian Gulf' and 'Take it Like a Man.' There may be some references to earlier JAG episodes in seasons 2 through 9.

A/N: As I have stated in previous chapters. The sequence of events and their outcome will be different than was seen in the original episodes.

A/N: This chapter is unbeta'ed. I will post the beta'ed version after I come back from my long weekend away. I just wanted to get this posted before I went. I didn't mean to make everyone wait so long.

Rating K+

**The following takes place between the hours of**

**9 a.m. and 10 a.m.**

Mac and Bud met at the Marine Brig at Quantico to conduct an interview with Lieutenant Marvalis. Mac intended to get the whole truth this time. Van Duyn's connection to him was indisputable now and not only that, the diamonds that were said to be in his safety deposit box were missing.

The Lieutenant seemed to have difficulty keeping his composure when they told him that they knew that the diamonds were missing.

"Missing?"

"Lieutenant Marvalis, I suggest you be more forthcoming about what is really going on here. The five year sentence you were given in your plea agreement is no longer in play. Try ten years, possibly more." Mac's impatience was evident in her voice.

The Lieutenant shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What was the name of a CIA agent doing on the signature card of your safety deposit box?"

Bud spoke up. "And why didn't you tell the court?"

"I couldn't"

"Why not?" Mac asked impatiently.

"Van Duyn was the person I was selling the diamonds to."

"You sold diamonds to the CIA?" This made no sense.

"No, not the CIA, Van Duyn resold the diamonds…to people whom he said would kill us both if we were ever discovered."

Mac and Bud were stunned for a moment.

"Van Duyn said if I didn't cop to the lesser charge or if I brought him into it, I could face charges of treason."

Mac sat down and looked at Bud. "Diamonds are what Sadiq Fahd used to buy the stinger missiles that we intercepted in Paraguay. They are used as hard currency by terrorists all over the world to buy weapons."

"I would have quit if I could, ask Van Duyn." Marvalis was pleading now.

"Agent Van Duyn has been missing for over three weeks." Bud answered his client.

Lieutenant Marvalis realized then that he was fortunate to be the brig, on a military base, safe from Van Duyn or any of his 'customers.'

_**At that same moment in Georgetown…**_

Sadiq Fahd drove down the block, looking at all of the beautiful town homes along the street on which Sarah Mackenzie lived. He stopped in front the beautiful brownstone apartment building and parked his Mercedes Sedan. He had been watching her building for some time. The building itself was managed by a woman named Margaret Ames. She lived on the ground floor and was in the building most of the time. She an elderly widow, with too many cats. He could easily charm her, if the situation required...

He decided now that the time for observation was nearly over; it was time to remind her of her heritage. It was time to reveal his true intention; he would lead her back to the true faith, where she belonged. He walked into the apartment building, found Ms. Ames apartment and knocked on the door.

The woman answered, with the chain lock still in place, and looked at him suspiciously. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to intrude madam, my name is Parviz Kahni." He looked to be a sophisticated Middle Eastern gentleman in his sixties, with graying at his temples.

The woman narrowed her eyes and gave him an inquiring look. "Yes."

"Sarah Mackenzie, who resides in this building is a distant cousin, I have only just arrived in Washington and wanted to surprise her with a short visit." His voice was measured and calm, belying the urgency he felt to get inside Sarah Mackenzie's apartment.

Mrs. Ames was familiar with Sarah Mackenzie; they'd had a few conversations, by chance, in the hallway of the building. She'd even been kind enough to help her look for one of her cats when she had lost her somewhere in the building. She was a dear girl but she didn't know her well enough to know who her cousins were. This man could be anyone.

"I'm sorry, Mr…Khani. If Ms Mackenzie is not at home I cannot let you inside her apartment." She gave him an assessing look, immediately distrusting him.

Mr. Khani/Sadiq appeared to be slightly embarrassed. "Of course not, its just that its has been a long journey, and I wanted to see her before I had to leave again this evening, if I return to the airport, there may not be time" Sadiq paused for just a moment, just for effect and then humbly apologized. "I'm sorry, this was presumptuous of me."

Mrs. Ames was beginning to feel ashamed about her suspicions of him. "I'm really sorry."

"Not at all, I shouldn't have come without calling and letting her know." He bowed slightly. "Please accept my apologies ma'am."

With that Mr. Khani/Sadiq turned to leave. Mrs. Ames suddenly felt terrible about turning away the cousin of such a nice young woman. After all he hade come a long way. Her cheeks flushed with shame, where were her manners?

"Please, wait Mr. Khani, I'll let you in." She closed the door of her apartment, removed the chain and opened the door again. "I'm sorry." She said as she met him in the hallway.

"It's just so difficult to know who to trust anymore. I hope I didn't offend you."

Mr. Khani/Sadiq smiled at her charmingly. "Not at all, I understand completely ma'am, these are troubled times." Sadiq thought that the troubled times would be over, when the world was one, under Allah.

**The following takes place between the hours of**

**10 a.m. and 11 a.m.**

As Mac made her way across town toward Harm's apartment, she was deep in thought. She had to see for herself that his security detail was in place. She had just finished talking with Deputy Director Kershaw. He had agreed to let her in on this case, but at this point, what did that mean… exactly? Kershaw had dropped a bombshell when he told her that Van Duyn was dead and had been tortured.

Mac had hoped talking with him would give her some answers but now she felt as though she only had more questions. He would not tell her where Clay was, even though he knew that she had been made aware of his and Webb's presence at the hospital last night. He seemed genuinely surprised when she told him she had expressed some concerns about Van Duyn a month ago. He said the report hadn't gotten to him. Why? He also appeared to know nothing about Van Duyn's connection to Marvalis or the diamonds. Kershaw said there was so evidence of them in his apartment when he was found.

More questions, some of which she knew she'd never have the answer to.

She didn't understand how Clay could function in this kind of environment. You couldn't trust anyone. To her, the Company seemed to run on the premise that you didn't trust anyone, no matter how high up in the chain of command. She didn't trust Kershaw, but she wanted to stop Sadiq and being in the loop was the only way she could do it.

Mac parked in front of Harm's apartment. As she got out of her Corvette, she looked around the building. She looked up at the roof tops of the buildings around Harm's apartment. If the security detail was in place, they were well hidden.

After Mac went inside the building she approached Harm's apartment door. She could hear the music playing loudly through it. She knocked but got no answer, she doubled her fist and pounded but he still didn't answer her, she was beginning to get concerned when Mattie stepped out of her apartment door. "Mac!"

"Good Morning Mattie."

"He's inside, go on in. he just has the music up so that he can hear it."

Mac opened the door, slightly worried that the door was unlocked. Harm sat with his back to her, seemingly catching up on his reading. She called to him over the music and he still did not react, she waved her arms and he looked up at her. "Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in."

Mac picked up the remote control to the stereo system and asked, "Can I turn this down?" She shook her head slightly and grinned at him.

"Sure, what's brings you here in the middle of the day?" He was so glad to see her; he didn't really care what brought her here. He smiled at her warmly.

Mac sat down in front of Harm on the coffee table, her expression suddenly serious. "Can you hear me?"

'Yes, just speak loudly."

"Van Duyn is dead."

"Wow, chalk another one up for your premonitions." He remembered their conversation about something being wrong when Van Duyn disappeared.

"The diamonds are missing from Lieutenant Marvalis safety deposit box."

Harm listened, in silence. This might explain the timing of the explosion in the JAG parking lot.

"Sadiq was in the hospital last night Harm."

Harm automatically reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You were right, then."

"He got all the way to the 5th floor." Mac closed her other hand over his in response, she shuddered to think what might have happened if she hadn't been there. Harm wouldn't have heard a thing, he could have killed him while he slept and no one would have known.

"I came to tell you to be careful. I didn't see your security detail. Have you talked to them?" Mac rubbed the back of Harm's hand with her thumb, unconsciously trying to maintain the familiarity they had been able to regain, last night.

"They're out there Mac. Agent Todd escorted me back here from the hospital then came up, did a quick sweep of the apartment and gave me this." He showed her the cell she had given him and told her how he could alert them with the push of a button. He had loosened his hold on her hand but did not let go.

When he leaned back to take the cell phone out of his pocket, Mac let go of his hand. She was suddenly acutely aware of what she had been doing and feeling slightly awkward. She refocused on the reason she had come this morning. "You should lock that door Harm and Mattie should be here with you."

Harm shook his head, he had plenty of security and Mattie was just next door. He started to stand up, doing it too quickly, almost losing his balance.

Mac took his arm and he righted himself. "I'm okay, just a little of that inner ear thing."

He looked down at her and gave her a soft and indulgent smile; it seemed so natural for her to touch him. Her touch could awaken every nerve ending in his body, but there was a comfort to it that he could not explain. When Mac returned his look, her hand lingered for a time on his arm.

Harm made his way back to the kitchen and Mac walked along with him. "You shouldn't have the music up so loud either."

Harm gave her a lopsided grin. "Yes Mom."

"I mean it Harm." Mac tried to appear angry, she was serious, but when he looked at her that way she felt anything but angry.

"Okay…fine." Harm was enjoying having her here with him, though she was hovering over him too much; he was doing well to allow Mattie to do this, never mind Mac.

"How did you find out about all this?" It was time to focus on what she found out today, suddenly the case was unfolding at lightening speed.

"The Admiral told me about Sadiq and I spoke with Deputy Director Kershaw just before I came here."

"Have you spoken to anyone else about this? Webb… for instance?" Harm raised his eyebrows, almost teasing her; he knew she hadn't heard from him.

"No, he is in an undisclosed location." Mac could not make eye contact with Harm at that moment. Their newfound closeness might allow him to see how disappointed she was.

"That's a hell of a boyfriend you've got there, Mac." He gave her a penetrating stare, looking for any nuance, any change that might tell him that she and Webb weren't not as close as he had believed

"Don't look so happy about it." She glanced up at him, seeing the smug smile on his face. A smile that was at once endearing and infuriating.

Harm was happy she hadn't heard from him and he refused to hide it anymore. Webb was not the one for her. This was no life for her; he only hoped she would realize that… soon.

They stood looking at each other, each with a challenge in their eyes. It was almost as though each were daring the other to say more.

Mattie came in, at that moment and the silent communication between them ceased. She asked Mac if she wanted to stay for lunch. She declined.

"No, I have to get back to the office." She looked at Harm as she spoke, her expression apologetic. Today she wished she were two people, one to resolve this issue with Sadiq and the other to stay here and make sure Sadiq didn't come near Harm.

She lowered her voice slightly and asked Mattie. "Take care of him for me, will you?"

Mattie nodded.

"Hey… are you two talking about me?" Harm raised his eyebrows, in question.

Neither answered him, Mattie only asked him if he was hungry and as he watched Mac leave the room he distractedly answered that he wasn't.

He thought he had heard the most important part of Mac's request, 'take care of him' was it? The question was; who was going to take care of her? Damn it, where was Webb and why the hell wasn't he looking out for her?

Maybe Webb not being involved was a good thing; it had never meant anything but grief for either of them in the past.

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**11 a.m. and 12 p.m.**

Sadiq placed the perfect diamond on the black velvet pillow that lay on Sarah Mackenzie's bed. It was exquisitely perfect, as Sarah would be when she realized her true self.

He had spent over an hour in her apartment; it was nearly time to leave. He had been able to learn even more than he already knew about her. She needed only to have the proper guidance and she would return to her proper role as a woman. She was denying her heritage, denying herself. His visit today would remind her, he would call her to him, he knew she would not be able to resist.

In his hour in her apartment he had found old correspondence men in her past.He found books that held pictures of her through out her lifetime, they were of her grandmother, her mother and father, and others. Her pictures revealed a great deal, many men had come and gone from her life, but none of them where a threat to him. The only man who had been was incapacitated now and since he was being guarded by his government, Sarah would come to him. She would feel no need to guard the Commander like a lioness, as she did last night. Her courage only intrigued him more, it was a sirens song. After she saw this, Sadiq knew that it would be a matter of time now … perhaps hours.

Sadiq held a fascination for her, he knew, he had planted that seed in Paraguay, now he intended to reap the harvest. Whether the harvest would be her life or death, would be entirely up to Sarah.

_**At that same moment…**_

Mac was well on her way to JAG when she remembered something she had read in the Marvalis file that Van Duyn had provided for her in January. He knew everything there was to know about the Lieutenant, even the combination of the locker Marvalis had at the place where he bought his cigars. She had a strong hunch that she knew where the diamonds were.

She called Bud and asked him to meet her at the District Tobacconists and Cigar store in Georgetown. She told him where to find the Marvalis file in her office. He would bring the combination of the locker Marvalis kept there and Bud could provide chain of custody when they recovered the diamonds. The diamonds were in the locker, they had to be.

**The following takes place between the hours of**

**12 p.m. and 1 p.m.**

Mac and Bud entered the cigar store, unknowingly observed by Sadiq. He sat on the far side of the room, casually reading a newspaper. His disguise this time had not been a drastic change from his normal appearance. It was amazing to him that the closer you were to the people who were desperately seeking you, the easier it was to hide. What was the phrase he had heard? 'Hiding in plain sight?' He lowered his newspaper and watched and Sarah and another naval officer questioned the young man behind the counter.

They would soon be inside the locker, he knew, Sarah was too strong to be deterred now. He wanted to see her face as she realized that he had the diamonds. He only wished he could witness her reaction when she walked into her apartment.

Mac stepped out of the small locker room into the doorway that led to the store itself; she had emptied the pouch that held the diamonds into the palm of her hand. 19 of them were missing. She knew, without a doubt, that Sadiq had them. He may have already used them to purchase weapons. Kershaw had been very cryptic this morning when she spoke to him about the terrorist's use of diamonds to purchase weapons.

For all they knew, Sadiq could have already purchased the weapons and left the country. Kershaw had asked that she contact him if she were able to learn anything else about the diamonds. If she found them or if she could not.

Mac returned the diamonds to the pouch and handed it to Bud. She and Bud quickly left the store, breezing past Sadiq, seeing him as a customer in the store instead of the person they were looking for.

Sadiq leaned forward and watched as they left. He would be speaking with Sarah, soon.

**At that same moment…**

Mac walked out to her car and Bud followed her.

"Bud, I'm going to call the Admiral and then I have some other things I have to follow up on. I'm not sure I'll be back in the office today."

"If I may ma'am. What are you thinking?"

"I don't have all of the details yet, but I believe that those diamonds are already in the possession of Sadiq Fahd. I have to speak with the Admiral, other than that, I really can't say more right now."

Bud nodded; suddenly not sure he wanted to know more. It did seem odd that the Colonel was doing this alone. It didn't feel right, but he was not in a position to contradict her.

"Yes, ma'am.

Bud left and Mac turned away from him to call the Admiral. Jen put her through to him right away.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, sir, I have more information on the Marvalis case and I am going to need to follow up with Deputy Director Kershaw."

"Just how are you going to 'follow up' with him Colonel?

"Kershaw asked when I spoke with him earlier today, that if I learned anything else about the diamonds to notify him immediately. Lieutenant Roberts and I were able to locate them in a locker at a cigar and tobacconists store that Marvalis frequented. The problem is 19 of them are missing."

"I see."

"Sir, I believe that Sadiq Fahd is in possession of those diamonds. Agent Van Duyn is dead and I think Sadiq gained access to those diamonds through him. Marvalis confessed that he sold diamonds to him and that Van Duyn sold them in turn, to people who would kill them if they were discovered."

"Can you prove it?"

"I think I can if I am given the chance."

"Tread carefully Mac, as I told you before, there are more things in play here than either of us know."

"If we can locate Sadiq we may be able to prevent him from using the diamonds to buy weapons."

"That's a tall order for one person. You will not take this on alone Colonel, am I clear?"

"Yes sir, I'll contact Kershaw and see where we go from here. I won't do anything without back up, no more operations with anyone acting on their own." Mac smiled grimly remembering Webb's 'independent' operation in Paraguay.

"Very well, keep me posted."

"I will sir."

The Admiral ended the call and placed the handset back into the receiver. He sat for a moment deep in thought. Here they were, up to their asses in another CIA operation. At least this time it was a related to a case they were prosecuting. He stood and walked over to the window and looked down at the courtyard.

He'd never admit it to anyone but just now he wished that Commander Rabb were involved in this as well, his taking part in it would mean more security for Mac, even though the addition of Rabb usually meant more trouble too.

He knew without a doubt that whatever happened, Rabb would never allow Mac to be compromised unnecessarily. Now he would have to trust Kershaw and Webb to get to the bottom of this case, with Mac's help. That was a scary thought.

Another thought occurred to him, one that he never thought he would have, he was glad that NCIS was involved in this case as well.

Who would have thought that having Special Agent Gibbs looking over their shoulders would be a comforting thought?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A JAG '24'

Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG or NCIS characters. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: This particular 24 hours of JAG is based on the Season 9 episodes 'Persian Gulf' with some of the events of 'Take it Like a Man.' The episode "A Girls Best Friend" will also be referred to. Also a reminder that events will not necessarily happen in the same sequence or have the same result as the original episodes.

A/N: NSWC White Oak—Naval Surface Warfare Center, White Oak, Maryland.

MTAC: Multiple Threat Assessment Center.

A/N: This is still not meant to be a cross over fic, but the story does call for NCIS to be involved, so... as a very wise Admiral once said…..make of it what you will.

Rating K+

**The following takes place between the hours of**

**1 p.m. and 2 p.m.**

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs had been summoned to MTAC by Director Morrow. After he passed through the retinal scan, he walked into the darkened room with its large screens showing surveillance of a number of different sites. One site that caught Gibbs eye immediately as he stepped into the room was that of Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie driving through the main gate into CIA headquarters at Langley.

As Gibbs approached the Director he turned to him. "Gibbs…have you included anyone other than your team in this investigation?"

"No."

"The Colonel stated this morning that she was not assisting the CIA in the Fahd case, isn't that right?" The Directors gaze returned to the screens before him.

"She did, and Admiral Chegwidden also assured me that she was not. However, he did inform me that their investigation of the Marvalis case would include trying to locate CIA Agent Van Duyn. She was already suspicious of their association prior to the incident at JAG yesterday. "

"I think its time we brought Colonel Mackenzie and the Admiral in on this operation. We are too close to resolving this matter to allow anyone from JAG to walk into it uninformed."

_**At that same moment…**_

Mrs. Ames walked quietly back and forth in the living room of her small apartment. Her thoughts warring between admonishing herself for worrying and thinking she might have made a terrible mistake. She had looked out of her window just a little while ago and had seen Mr. Khani walking out of the building. He had gotten into his car and before he did he had looked up at the building, appearing to pinpoint his gaze at the windows of Sarah Mackenzie's apartment. Why hadn't he waited? Ms. Mackenzie usually came home around 5 p.m. surely if he was a relative of hers, he would know that.

Distractedly she happened to glance at her television set. She usually kept the news channel on but the volume down. She saw the red flash at the bottom of the screen indicating a news alert. She walked up to the set and increased the volume in time to hear the news commentator speak.

"We have just received word from the Department of Homeland Security that a credible threat to the Washington Metropolitan area has been detected. The public is urged to be vigilant, to report any suspicious behaviors or anything out of the ordinary to your local authorities."

Mrs. Ames covered her mouth with her hand, 'what had she done?' She felt the panic rise in her chest and felt her heartbeat increase with every passing second. What would she do? What if she were wrong? She sat down heavily in the chair nearest to her, her knees feeling suddenly too weak to support her. She would call Ms Mackenzie; surely she would assure her that she did, in fact, have an uncle named Parviz Khani and then Mrs. Ames could put her fears to rest.

Walking into her small office, she found the place where she recorded the emergency contact numbers of the tenants of the building. They were to be used only in the occasion of extreme emergency, but she felt she couldn't take a chance. Dialing the main number at JAG headquarters, her mind was still reeling. She still feared that she would insult her tenant, but the thought that she might have put her life in danger by allowing this man in her apartment made Mrs. Ames more determined to call her.

The irritating tone of the busy signal buzzed in her ear. She replaced the handset on the receiver and tried to calm herself. She walked back into her living room and stood in front of the television, looking at the icon in the corner of her screen that indicated the increased threat level. Maybe she should call the police, but what if she was wrong and she had accused Mr. Khani of something he wasn't guilty of? Ms. Mackenzie would think she was a bigoted old fool. Mr. Khani had seemed nice, she shook her head, no she wouldn't call them yet. She would wait till she spoke with her tenant. She would try again in a little while….

**_At that same moment at District Cigar Store and Tobacconists…._**

Sadiq Fahd had sat comfortably in the club chair, smoking his cigar and giving the appearance of a man at peace with the world. Peace was the last thing on his mind. He rose from his chair and walked back to the locker room at the cigar store. He used a combination to open another locker. A locker that was registered to Parviz Khani, one in which he had hidden enough C4 to level the nightclub, Shiraz.

This would be a night of nights. He would allow Sarah to see an example of the destruction he was capable of inflicting on this small corner of America, just blocks from the White House. The degenerates who frequented that club would be sent to hell where they belonged, all of them.

As he approached the door, the young man at the counter spoke to him.

"Be careful sir, we have an increased threat level in the Washington Metropolitan area."

"Thank you, young man, I will"

Sadiq had turned to look at the young man without a moment's hesitation. His demeanor was of a man with no apprehension. Though now he knew the authorities must be aware of his presence here in their capital. He would return to the largely Middle Eastern neighborhood in the heart of the city, where he would blend seamlessly with many of his fellow countrymen who had gladly made America their home.

He would need to return to Fardad's apartment, so that he would have time to assemble the explosive device. His host had always been very mindful of his guest's privacy. He would have plenty of time to have the device in place just prior to meeting with him at 5 p.m.

Then he would call Sarah, to see if she had seen the 'gifts' he had left in her apartment.

_**At JAG headquarters…**_

Admiral Chegwidden sat at his desk still pondering the Marvalis case. It had all begun with the diamonds with no serial number; they had been the catalyst, signaling the beginning of the end of his relationship with Meredith. The voice of Petty Officer Coates pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sir, I have a call from NCIS Headquarter, an Agent Tim McGee."

"Thank you Petty Officer, put it through."

The Admiral answered the phone. "Chegwidden"

"Admiral Chegwidden, sir, I'm calling on behalf of Special Agent Gibbs and Director Morrow, sir. They would like to meet with you and Colonel Mackenzie as soon as possible."

The Admiral frowned, "In regards to…?"

McGee swallowed hard. "I was instructed by Special Agent Gibbs to ask you to meet with him and the director regarding the Marvalis case. He said you would know what it was about…sir." McGee was still intimidated by his rank, though he was not in the Navy. He was after all speaking with the Judge Advocate General of the Navy.

"I see. Tell your boss that I will talk with him later this afternoon, and that if he has any problem with that, he should call me himself."

"Yes…I will, sir"

The Admiral ended the call and smiled, he had met this young man before, he seemed like a nice kid. He chuckled as he thought, that wouldn't last long…if Gibbs had anything to do with it. Gibbs was good at his job, but he didn't appear to be an easy man to work for.

He buzzed Coates at her desk and told her to contact Mac and tell her to meet him at NCIS headquarters. She also cleared his schedule for the afternoon.

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**2 p.m. and 3p.m.**

Harm stood at the window of his apartment drinking yet another cup of coffee, and looking south toward the heart of the District. He had never felt so helpless in all of his life. When they lost Sadiq in Paraguay, he had known it would come to this. Now, not to be able to help Mac was nearly driving him crazy.

He wanted to talk to the Admiral, to know for himself that Mac would have someone watching her back. He didn't trust the Company, he never would. He understood their purpose and that you had to deal with some nasty people in their line of work. This was just not the way either he, or Mac did things.

He had a strong feeling of foreboding; maybe Mac's premonitions were rubbing off on him. Her involvement in this case left him feeling as he had when she told him she was going to Paraguay with Webb. He understood now that Paraguay had deeply affected Mac and it sure as hell had changed his life. She had been more closed off than ever when they returned, but then again, he had too.

Having Mattie in his life had helped ground him, when it seemed everything he had always been able to count on had disintegrated before his eyes. Thinking about what was best for her, the feeling that he could make a difference in the life of a child helped him refocus on what was most important to him now. He wanted a family, he wanted to put them first in his life and, one way or the other, he intended to have one. He hoped to finish his career in the Navy. Harm knew he was still a 30 year man, but he wanted a family too and now more than ever, he believed he could do it…very well…with the right woman.

Harm walked back into his kitchen and put his coffee cup in the sink. He wondered if Mac remembered the deal they had made almost 5 years ago. She had mentioned it when he spoke with her at Christmastime; it had been when he had needed her to testify on his behalf at Mattie's custody hearing. They both talked around the issue, between the jabs and barbs. He had gotten the parting shot that time, but he hadn't walked away unscathed. What she said had hurt him in a way he never expected, having Mattie meant so much to him. It was true that he hadn't told Mac about her, but he truly didn't believe she was interested. She had moved on and he was trying to do the same.

She had come through though, like a miracle. Even when the courts hadn't allowed him guardianship, Mac didn't give up. The renewed connection he felt with her last night gave him hope; they might have the chance of a future together, after all.

Though Mac hadn't said anything about a change in hers and Webb's relationship, for reasons he couldn't explain, he didn't feel threatened by it anymore. After last night, he felt as though their connection was stronger than the one she had with Webb.

The only thing that Harm felt threatened by now was what could happen to Mac while Sadiq was still at large. All he needed was another 24 hours, and then he felt he would be as able as Mac to seek him out, before anyone else was hurt. In the back of his mind, he had always known Sadiq would come for them, he just thought they would face him together.

_**At that same moment…**_

Mac was pulling out of the parking lot at Langley when Petty Officer Coates was finally able to reach her.

"Colonel Mackenzie"

"Petty Officer Coates ma'am"

"Yes Petty Officer?"

"The Admiral asked that I call and tell you that he wants you to meet him at NCIS headquarters at the Washington Navy Yard, ma'am."

"Tell the Admiral that I'm on my way."

"Will do ma'am"

Mac ended the call. The trip out here had been pointless, as had trying to speak with Clayton's secretary. She had merely said what she always did. He is on an assignment and she had no idea where he was. Mac shook her head in disgust, thinking that the Company trained even their secretaries to lie well.

As she drove toward the Navy Yard the question occurred to her, 'what secrets did Van Duyn's secretary keep?'

**The following takes place between the hours of**

**3 p.m. and 4 p.m.**

Mrs. Ames dialed the phone number for Headquarters JAG again. She was able to get through this time to the main switchboard.

The young man who answered spoke so quickly that she wasn't sure she had the right place.

"Hello? Is this the Judge Advocate General's headquarters?" Mrs. Ames didn't feel sure of herself, she hoped she had the phone number right.

"Yes, it is." The young seaman apprentice was new to his job at JAG's main switchboard.

"May I speak with…" what was her title? She remembered that she was in the Marines.

"Yes?" The young man frowned, wondering; didn't this old lady know who she wanted to talk to?

"I'm sorry young man; I need to speak with Sarah Mackenzie. I know she's in the Marines, I don't know her title…"

The young man at the switchboard suddenly felt very superior. "Do you mean rank? Sarah Mackenzie?" He'd only been there a week, but he's never heard of Sarah Mackenzie.

The petty officer third class seated next to him had been smiling along with the seaman apprentice until he heard the name, Sarah Mackenzie. His expression turned serious. He nearly ripped the head piece off of the seaman's head.

"Hello…ma'am? This is Petty Officer Smith, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm trying to reach Sarah Mackenzie, she's in the Marines."

"Do you mean Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie?"

"Yes, that's it" Mrs. Ames was so relieved.

Petty Officer Smith carefully explained that she would be talking with another person who would locate Colonel Mackenzie for her. The petty officer prayed this wasn't her grandmother or something; then they'd both be in trouble.

"Oh thank you, young man." She smiled sweetly, thinking, who said there were no nice young people anymore?

Mrs. Ames was put promptly through to Petty Officer Jennifer Coates.

"May I speak with Sarah Mackenzie? No, I'm sorry, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie?"

"I'm sorry ma'am; she's not in the office right now. Can I take a message?"

"No…well, I really should speak with her. You see, I manage her apartment building."

"Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?"

"Well, I don't know if I should discuss it with anyone, I should talk to her." She didn't want anyone to think she had suspected that Ms Mackenzie's uncle might be a terrorist.

"Is it an emergency, ma'am?"

"Well, I don't know…I'm sorry young woman. I don't mean to be difficult."

Coates was silent for a moment unsure of what the caller wanted her to do.

Mrs. Ames suddenly thought of what she could say so that she wouldn't sound unreasonably suspicious.

"Well, it's just this, Ms Mackenzie, I'm sorry; Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie had a visitor, a distant cousin from Iran. He said he name was Mr. Parviz Khani. He waited for her for awhile but left before she got home. I just wanted to let her know he was here, he may have returned to the airport. She might be able to catch him; he said he would only be in the area for a few hours."

"I can contact her and let her know, ma'am."

"Oh thank you, I just didn't want her to miss her cousin's visit." Mrs. Ames was so relieved. She had let Ms. Mackenzie know about her visitor, and hadn't unnecessarily alarmed anyone. She would leave those concerns to people who could handle them better. She replaced the phone in the handset; sure she had done the right thing.

_**At that same moment on the Beltway…**_

Mac had just exited onto the Beltway a few moments before. She hoped she would at least get more cooperation from NCIS than she did with the people at Langley. She felt as though she had been chasing her tail all morning.

As she came near the exit to Georgetown, she thought of the dossier, of sorts, that she had compiled about Van Duyn. She had begun work on it around the time he had come up missing. Did she have the name of his secretary recorded there? She remembered their conversation now when they were talking about what a 'good' Company secretary did.

She decided to make a quick detour to her apartment and pick up that file before she went to NCIS headquarters. As she exited off she decided to make a quick call to Harm's apartment. He wouldn't have to know, she could talk to Mattie, just to be sure that he was alright. She punched #1 on her speed dial and to her surprise Harm answered.

"Rabb." Still one octave too loud.

"Harm?" At least he had heard the phone ring.

"Mac!" God, it was great to hear her voice.

"Hey, just called to see if you're still behaving yourself." Oddly enough, Mac was the one who was shouting this time.

"You don't have to scream Mac, I can hear you." Harm chuckled deep in his chest.

Mac blushed though no one could see her. "Smartass."

"Hey… good to talk to you too." He teased. "What's up?"

**_At that same moment at JAG…_**

Coates replaced the handset of her phone in the receiver; she had gotten Mac's voice mail. Frowning, she stood and walked over to the Admiral's office door. Something wasn't right about this. She had only known Mac for a little over a year but she didn't remember Mac saying anything about distant cousins still in Iran. She knocked and heard the Admiral call, 'enter.'

Coates stepped in the door and closed it behind her. The Admiral looked up, assessing the expression on her face. She looked a bit confused and slightly apprehensive. 'Oh God,' he thought, 'She's not going to start 20 questions about Meredith again, is she?'

"What is it Coates?" The Admiral's tone was sharp as he glanced up; thinking very little eye contact would let the petty officer know she'd better keep this short.

"Sir, does the Colonel have a distant cousin from Iran?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry sir; I just received a call from the Colonel's building manger. She said that her cousin, Mr. Parviz Khani, came by today and had waited a short time for her at her apartment, but then he left saying he would only be in the country for a few hours. He said he was visiting the States, traveling from Iran. I've tried to reach the Colonel, but all I'm getting is her voice mail."

"Were you able to reach her about the meeting at NCIS?"

"Yes, it couldn't have been more than 10 minutes before."

"Get me Agent Gibbs at NCIS and keep trying to get the Colonel, put her through to me right away." The Admiral wasn't sure whether Mac had a distant cousin in Iran, but given the events of the past 24 hours, he wasn't going to take a chance. Parviz Khani, he was sure he'd never heard the name before. He would notify Gibbs, maybe it was an alias for Sadiq that NCIS was aware of.

_**The following takes place between the hours of **_

_**4p.m. and 5 p.m.**_

Coates was able to reach Special Agent Gibbs right away. She buzzed the Admirals office and told him she had him on the line.

The Admiral pushed the lighted button and picked up the phone. "Gibbs?"

"What can I do for you Admiral?"

"Something has come up that you should be aware of. It may or may not be of importance."

Gibbs waited silently, wanting the Admiral to get on with it.

"Colonel Mackenzie was paid a visit this morning, a distant relative from Iran, that in the 9 years I've known her, she has never mentioned. His name is Parviz Khani "

"What?" Gibbs, who had been seated at his desk, stood pushing his chair backward as he did.

"Do you recognize the name, Gibbs?"

"Yes, it is another of Sadiq Fahd's aliases that we were just recently made aware of. Did the relative come to JAG headquarters?"

"No, he went to her apartment building."

Just then Coates knocked and opened the door of his office. "Excuse me sir, I was able to reach the Colonel on her cell phone, she's just now stopping at by her apartment for a moment."

"Keep her on the line, Coates."

Gibbs heard the petty officer and spoke before the Admiral had a chance to answer Coates. "Do NOT let her go inside, Admiral."

He looked at Coates. "Tell her not to go inside the building, tell her NOW!" The Admiral was rising from his seat.

He spoke again to Gibbs. "Maybe you better tell me what's going on."

"We were just made aware of the name Parviz Khani this morning, he is suspected in the disappearance of C4 from NSWC at White Oak. Given the calling card Sadiq left Rabb yesterday, I wouldn't let the Colonel enter the building until the Bomb Squad has had a chance to get a look at it and we've had a chance to get inside."

Coates returned at that moment and said she had the Colonel still on the line, outside her apartment.

"Tell her to stay outside the building and we'll get in touch with the local law enforcement to clear the rest of the building. I'm on my way."

The Admiral replaced the handset on the receiver. From where he stood he pushed his chair back from his desk and thought aloud. "I am too." He walked around his desk, picked up his cover and headed out of his office. He stopped at Coates desk and picked up the phone. "Colonel, stay where you are, NCIS will be there with you shortly. I'm on my way as well. I'll tell you what's going on when I get there. " He handed the phone to Coates and left the room.

_**At that same moment in Georgetown…**_

Mac stood in front of her apartment building. She looked up at the windows of her apartment. As she put her cell phone back in her purse, she heard sirens in the distance getting louder and louder.

A few moments later she turned to see a number of police vehicles, including some that looked like the bomb squad, heading toward her building.

_**In the District, just north of Union Station…**_

Harm sat in his living room trying to focus on the paragraph he had been trying to read for the last 10 minutes. Closing the book, he pushed up from the couch and unsteadily walked toward the kitchen. It had been great to talk with Mac a few moments ago, but it only made her and the situation with Sadiq more pervasive in his thoughts. She said she had to stop by her apartment and then she was going to NCIS headquarters. He was relieved that she was including NCIS in this but no one watched her back like he did. No one knew Mac like he did, estranged though they had been.

He walked to the window and looked out again, toward the city. Just then he heard Mattie call him from the doorway.

"Harm, I think you should see this." She motioned for him to follow her.

He followed her to her apartment and as Mattie pointed toward her television screen. Harm saw what looked to be an aerial view of an apartment building, with numerous law enforcement vehicles surrounding it. A bright red vehicle caught his eye and he knew immediately that he was looking at Mac's apartment building. He walked closer, looking for Mac; he had just spoken with her, just minutes ago. Everything around the building looked intact. He squatted down in front of the screen trying to find her in the many people in uniform scurrying around the building like ants. He saw a figure near her red corvette, moving back and forth, pacing. He squinted and almost at the moment he knew it was Mac, the picture changed to a close up of the news commentator.

Harm straightened to stand and nearly lost his balance. Damn, this was driving him crazy. Righting himself, he turned to walk back to his apartment. He was getting to Georgetown if he had to walk all the way. Mattie called to him and he had heard her, but he didn't acknowledge her. He didn't want to hear her ask him where he was going. Deep down, he knew couldn't do anything to help now. Saying it aloud would just make it more obvious to him.

Harm went back to his apartment and Mattie followed behind him. Harm walked into his bedroom and put his shoes on. Mattie stayed in the living room, watching and saying nothing. She wasn't going to argue with him, but she wasn't going to let him leave either. She had been given a cell phone by Agent Todd as well, and she had reached into her pocket to signal the NCIS agents outside.

She knew it was just a matter of minutes, if that, until there would be here.

Harm stood, carefully and walked back out of his bedroom. Walking to the door, he took his jacket from the peg on the wall. He turned to look at Mattie. "Stay here."

"I will." She said, thinking all the while, that he would too.

Harm opened the door only to come face to face with Special Agent Caitlyn Todd.

"Going somewhere, commander?"

Harm looked over his shoulder at Mattie.

Agent Todd spoke up again. "She is not the only one who thought that you might be trying to leave after you heard what was happening at your partners apartment building."

Harm looked at her. "We received a call from Admiral Chegwidden just prior to your ward's call. He knew you might see this on television. He is enroute to Colonel Mackenzie's apartment as we speak."

Harm started to walk around her toward the elevators. Both the Special Agent and Mattie moved to stop him when Special Agent Tony DiNozzo stepped off of the elevator.

"You know Commander, you just might be able to take them, but I don't think you could take all three of us, so why don't you cooperate and go back in your apartment." DiNozzo folded his arms in front of his chest and casually leaned against the wall, creating an obstacle in Harm's path to the elevator.

Mattie and Agent Todd gave DiNozzo a sharp look at his backhanded comment. He gave them a mock innocent, look raising his hands in surrender.

Harm knew he was outnumbered, so he turned and went back inside. Mattie followed him in and closed the door, leaving the two Special Agents to hash out their differences alone.

Mattie walked up beside Harm where he stood at the window. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't just stand here and do nothing."

Harm looked over at her, "I know, I shouldn't have tried to go. I just…" Harm couldn't finish his sentence. He felt foolish enough already. "Never mind, let's get something started for dinner." Maybe Mac would call, or better yet come over here after things were settled at her building.

Mattie followed him back into the kitchen and asked. "You love her, don't you?"

Harm looked over at her and for reasons he could never explain, finally admitted aloud what he should have long ago. "Yes, I do."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A JAG '24'

Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Jag or NCIS characters. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: The Season 9 episodes "Persian Gulf" and "Take It Like a Man." Though the events will not happen in the same sequence or may not have the same results. I will also be referring to a Season 1 episode of NCIS "Split Decision." I named a character that was unnamed in the episode. (fanfic writers' prerogative.)

A/N: I know I said this wasn't a cross over but it seems to be evolving into one. JAG is still the focus and I have no intention of delving into any of the NCIS character others than how they relate to my JAG characters.

A/N: Some readers may recognize a character that is totally unrelated to JAG 'walk through.' It will happen only in this chapter. I know it's off the wall but the idea of using him kept coming back to me, so I went with it. I'll credit it after, to see if any of you recognize him. (Smile)

A/N: As always. Many thanks to Karen for her excellent beta reading skills, during what I know, is a busy time for her. You're the best Karen!

Rating K+

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**5 p.m. and 6 p.m.**

Mac stood in front of her car and watched as two uniformed police officers walked toward her. Just then, Special Agent Gibbs pulled up behind her car and got out. The street had been blocked off, with all of the building's residents safely behind a makeshift barricade, a block down the street.

He stepped up beside her, "Colonel Mackenzie."

"Special Agent Gibbs." Mac glanced at him and looked back toward her building.

Before Gibbs had a chance to speak with the Colonel, the two uniformed police officers approached and spoke to her.

"Colonel Mackenzie," The taller of the two men acknowledged her.

Mac nodded and the officer then looked at Gibbs. "And you are?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS" He took out his badge and showed it to the officer.

"We've got this under control…Agent Gibbs." He smirked at him.

"This incident involves an officer in the United States Marine Corps, this falls under our jurisdiction. Has the building been cleared?" He wasn't going to get in a pissing contest with the District police, there wasn't time for this.

"Everyone is out except the building manger and she is being evacuated as we speak. The bomb squad is still inside."

They were joined by another man. He was a tall imposing figure, dressed in street clothes, wearing a long black overcoat. Both of the police officers recognized him immediately and acknowledged him. At once they said, "Chief"

He nodded toward them then turned his attention to Mac and Gibbs. He first offered his hand to Mac and she shook it.

"Jack Mannion"

Mac nodded "Sarah Mackenzie."

He then looked at Gibbs and acknowledged him. "Gibbs."

"Mannion." The Special Agent knew the District's chief of police very well.

One of the officers spoke "There seems to be a problem with jurisdiction here, Chief."

He looked at the police officer directly and answered. "There is no problem. Is the building clear?"

"Yes sir, except for the bomb squad." He answered the chief quickly, getting the message loud and clear, even before the chief spoke.

"As soon as they clear it, NCIS has jurisdiction over the crime scene itself. We'll cover the crowd control and keep the news crews out of their way."

Both men acknowledged the chief with a 'yes sir' and left the three of them standing at the front of Mac's car. At that same moment, Mrs. Ames came out of the building with another police officer carrying to two cat carriers while she held another cat in her arms.

As she walked out of the courtyard and nearer to the street, she saw Mac. "Oh my dear, I am so sorry about this. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be overly suspicious; he seemed like such a nice man. I'm so sorry."

Mac tried to reassure her as quickly as she could; the officer was hurrying her along away from the building. "It's alright Mrs. Ames, you couldn't have known." Mac followed Mrs. Ames for a couple of steps.

Mannion looked at Gibbs, "I think I'll follow up with patrol, make sure everyone has the word to let you finish up before we allow the residents back in."

Gibbs nodded, "Thanks."

As he walked away, he looked over his shoulder, "Hey, don't you still owe me a beer?"

"Come on over, I'm still working on my boat. We can break open a bottle over it. "

"The one in the basement? No thanks. You still drinking that rot gut out of a coffee cup?"

Gibbs didn't answer him, he just smiled.

Mannion shook his head in mock disgust and walked toward the officers who continued moving the crowd back to a safe distance from the building.

_**At that same moment…**_

Sadiq Fahd walked down the street near the night club, Shiraz. He could see Fardad, sitting at a table at the outdoor café waiting for him. Though Fardad was facing away from him, he saw that the young man was looking for him.

He slowed his pace, he had to speak with his contact, he was to make the exchange of diamonds for the permissive action link at 9 p.m. His contact was to meet him at Fardad's apartment.

He intended to have Sarah there with him by then. She would see for herself the power he had and how corrupt her own government was. Shiraz would be nothing more than a heap of ashes and she would have seen the unfaithful and their enablers die in the street before her. When his contact arrived, then she would have no choice but to believe him. The person who delivered the link would have to die too, of course, but no matter, he was a dishonorable man, as so many were, in this country.

He stepped into the night club and back to the men's room to deliver the first phase of the 'special' evening he had planned for Sarah Mackenzie.

**_Outside Sarah Mackenzie's apartment building…_**

The last of the bomb squad personnel were leaving the building when the Admiral joined Mac and Agent Gibbs. They found no trace of any explosives in the apartment building. Apparently Sadiq had only paid the Colonel a 'friendly' visit.

"Admiral Chegwidden." Gibbs acknowledged him. "We have everything under control here."

"No one said that you didn't, Agent Gibbs. The circumstances of this incident center around one of my people and a case in which the office of the Judge Advocate General is involved." The Admiral turned to look at him sharply.

Gibbs started to answer him, but the Admiral stopped him with a raised hand.

"Special Agent Gibbs, you may not have to 'sir' me, but you will not dismiss me, are we clear?" The Admiral's expression was fixed and determined.

Gibbs nodded his acquiescence, but it was clear that he was not happy about it. As they all started into the building, Gibbs stopped abruptly to answer his cell phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs" He turned away from them as he answered.

The voice on the other end of the line spoke without greeting. "He made contact, 9 p.m. tonight. At the home of Fardad Baraheri."

"We already have it under surveillance." Agent Tim McGee was well hidden in the neighborhood and had been for some time. .

"Something else, when we spoke earlier, he alluded to me that the area could be very 'chaotic' when I arrived. He said that there was no need to worry about detection, that the local law enforcement would be too busy"

Gibbs was silent for a moment. He didn't like this. It confirmed what he had suspected earlier. If there was nothing in this building then Sadiq's plans for the missing C4 had to be somewhere near Fardad's apartment.

"We picked up the background from the call, sounded like a restaurant or night club of some kind, Middle Eastern music and a lot of traffic noise from the street."

"Thanks, stay with the original plan."

"Will do."

They ended the call. He had been speaking with an undercover ATF agent, Don Williams; they had worked an undercover joint operation before. They had taken down a corrupt ATF agent about a year ago, one that unfortunately had been working with an active duty Marine to steal arms from her government and sell them to the highest bidder.

Williams was good, he had even fooled everyone on his team, until they arrested Agent Stone.

Gibbs closed his cell phone and turned again toward the Admiral and Mac as they all went into Mac's building. As they approached Mac's apartment they could hear the music filling her apartment. The seductive and familiar sound made the hair begin to stand up on the back of her neck. Involuntarily, Mac began to step ahead of the Admiral and Gibbs.

That bastard had been in –her- apartment and violated -her- space. Damn him, who did he think he was? The hatred she felt for him rose up inside her quickly, she barely felt in control of it. She stepped inside and saw a black velvet pillow on which a perfect diamond was situated. As the two men followed her back to her bedroom, they saw another black velvet pillow placed at the center of her bed, again, with a perfect diamond at its center, securely in place.

Her cell phone rang and Mac looked up at Gibbs and the Admiral. She answered it only to hear more of the music of her Middle Eastern heritage playing seductively in the background. The caller spoke in Arabic and Mac did not understand, but she would know the voice anywhere. Then he spoke in English and Gibbs stepped closer so that he could hear him; Mac held the phone slightly away from her ear.

Mac looked away, feeling embarrassed when he spoke of the weak men in her life and as he flattered her about the strength of her heart. He spoke admiringly of her, but at the same time tried to shame her about the choices she had made. Who the hell was he to tell her who she was? He was trying to draw her and she would allow it….because subconsciously, she knew that she was going to kill him or he would kill her. One way or the other, the pain that had begun in Paraguay, would end.

Sadiq ended the call abruptly, closing his eyes, knowing he had accomplished his task; he had drawn her into his plan.

Sarah would be here…soon.

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**6 p.m. and 7p.m.**

Special Agent Gibbs turned off the CD player with a gloved hand and started to close the door. At the moment he was going to close it, Clayton Webb appeared in the doorway and reached forward to stop it.

"Webb" The Admiral greeted him first. Mac stood back from them all, as though she were observing.

"Agent Webb, I thought I made myself clear this morning. You are to stay out of this case, NCIS has the lead." Gibbs did not know this man well and what he had seen so far made him glad he didn't.

"Taking care of your own?" Webb smirked at the Special Agent and glanced at, but did not acknowledge Mac. He knew she would understand: he was working and so was she.

"Is that a foreign concept for you, Webb?' The Admiral spoke up, wishing to hell he wasn't in uniform at this moment.

"You know how we operate, the way we have to operate; I'm not going to apologize for doing my job. If we had been allowed to proceed as planned this morning, we might have Sadiq Fahd in custody right now."

"Or Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie would be dead, along with anyone else that came between Sadiq and his 'mission.'"

Gibbs had very little patience for this man; he wanted him the hell out of here. He had orders from his superiors to bring Admiral Chegwidden and Colonel Mackenzie up to speed on what was happening, and he couldn't do that while Webb was still here.

'Webb, you're leaving, now."

"You have no authority…" Webb began

"I've got all the authority I need; Vice Admiral Brown went all the way up the chain of command to the SecDef after he learned of your little operation at Bethesda this morning. If you have not spoken with your boss Webb, I think you should." Gibbs paused for just a moment and looked at Webb directly. "Get out."

Webb looked at Mac for a moment, hoping she would say something to intervene, but she could only think that she didn't even know this man. Who the hell was he? At this moment she really didn't know. She looked away from him, this was no place to try and figure this out.

Webb stepped back and Gibbs closed the door.

Gibbs turned to look at them. "I have Director Morrow's permission to bring you into this case. Colonel Mackenzie we will need your help. This began as a way to get Sadiq Fahd and whoever his contacts are in the area, now we seem to be racing against the clock. We believe he is possession of C4 that came up missing from White Oak, sometime in the last 24 hours; we need to get inside and find out where he intends to use it. He seems focused on you and we would like to use that to our advantage."

Mac listened; she didn't even look at the Admiral but answered. "I'm in."

Gibbs looked at the Admiral and he nodded his acquiescence.

Gibbs began, "We are also not sure that Sadiq doesn't have another contact inside the Company. There are investigations ongoing that are dealing with that."

"Is Van Duyn's secretary still with the Company?" Mac was sure she would be able to shed some light on this situation.

"Apparently she is missing as well." Gibbs looked at her questioning. "Why do you ask?"

"Just something I remembered today. When we spoke in January, while I was following up some information I had on the Marvalis case, I complained to Van Duyn about my inability to get any information about Clay from his secretary. When he answered me, he said something about what a 'good' secretary did. It made me wonder what she knew about Van Duyn's contacts outside the Company."

Mac had a strong suspicion that the secretary was dead along with any information she could have given them. It seemed Sadiq Fahd left a path of death and destruction everywhere he went…all in the name of Allah.

"They don't suspect Agent Webb or Deputy Director Kershaw, do they?" This mission seemed to unraveling everything Mac believed to be true since she returned from Paraguay.

"No one is exempt in an investigation like this Colonel, you should know that."

Gibbs didn't care for the time being, he just wanted Webb out of his way. The scuttlebutt was that there were concerns expressed all the way from the White House about how things were being run in the Company and that it would be under new management, soon. It seemed to him that if Webb's 'friends' at JAG were lucky, Webb wouldn't be a problem to any of them for much longer.

_**At that same moment….**_

Sadiq stepped over the body of Fardad Baraheri. He laid on the floor, in front of the mirror in which he watched himself die. To Sadiq it seemed fitting way for a man such as he was, to die. Sadiq glanced at himself in that mirror. He turned his head from side to side, congratulating himself on his ability to change his appearance. He observed his now blue eyes and smiled broadly at himself. What had Fardad called him, a chameleon? He would agree with that…praise be to Allah.

Sarah would not recognize him, he would be able to get close enough to speak with her and when he did, she would be unable to flee from him. Not without being shot and Sarah was too smart for that.

It was just a matter of time now.

_**Enroute to Harm's apartment….**_

As Mac neared Harm's apartment she went over every detail of what she had discussed with Special Agent Gibbs before they left her apartment. She was dressed in winter white, conservatively by American standards. However, she was sure anything other than an abaya would be an affront to Sadiq. Her wire was already in place. Special Agent Gibbs and a number of other NCIS agents would be stationed around Shiraz and the apartment of Fardad Baraheri.

It was Mac's mission to bring out in conversation, when and how Sadiq Fahd would use the C4. After the conversation Gibbs had with Williams, he had been sure Sadiq was in possession of it and intended to use it, tonight.

Mac's adrenaline was already pumping and she was ready to get on with this, but she needed to see Harm once more. Harm's apartment was on her way to the small Middle Eastern district of D.C., so she would stop for just a moment. He was her friend, at least and she knew he cared about her. If anything happened to her tonight, she just wanted to see him, once more. She had long since given up on talking with Webb and given the conversation between Gibbs and Webb, she didn't think she should be speaking with him. Who knew where he was now?

She had believed Webb was her friend and something more, but now she just didn't know and it was too complicated to dwell on now. The Admiral had asked her if she were going to be able to keep Webb out of this. She had answered that it would not be a problem.

He had tried to talk to her, briefly, about the situation, "Look Mac, this is none of my business…"

Mac had uncharacteristically interrupted him. "With respect, sir. No…it's not."

Shaking off the thought, she pulled into the parking space in front of Harm's apartment, glancing into her rearview mirror. Getting out of the car she looked up at the windows and saw Harm looking down at her, as though he had been waiting for her.

He walked away from the window already heading for the door; his knees were almost weak from relief. Opening the door to his apartment, he waited and in moments Mac opened the elevator door. She looked so beautiful, but she also looked as though she were on a mission. Something was up, he could see it in her eyes and he was sure he was not going to like it.

"Hey" He wished he could just cross the hallway and pull her into his arms.

"Hey yourself, where's Mattie?" She smiled at him as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened today; Harm knew the look, she was retreating behind her wall again.

"She's finishing up the last of her homework; her teacher was nice enough to send today's class work, via e mail." All the while he was speaking; he wanted her to tell him what was going on.

Mac smiled, relieved to be talking for a moment about something as simple as homework. "Bet she loved that."

"Not really." Harm returned her smile. "Come in." He stepped back from the doorway allowing her to walk in.

As he closed the door behind her, she walked over to the dining room table and sat down. Harm followed her and sat in the chair nearest to her.

"What happened today, Mac? The news reports called it a bomb threat, and then said it was a false alarm, an over-reaction because of the increased threat level." He kept his voice calm and his tone even. His hearing had almost returned to normal, though his balance was still off, due to his inner ear problem.

"My apartment manger was fooled by a man who said he was a 'distant cousin' of mine, it turns out that it was Sadiq, he left a few calling cards for me."

"Calling cards?" That would explain the bomb squad. It also seemed a diversionary tactic to allow Sadiq to move more freely during the increased alert level, Harm knew.

"Two of the 19 missing diamonds. He called me on my cell; he seems to know a great deal more about me than I thought."

"He's seducing you Mac." Harm leaned forward and tried to convey his warning as plainly as he could.

"What are you talking about?" His direct look made her uncomfortable. When he spoke of her and seduction in the same sentence she could not hold his gaze, she looked away.

"He knows where you live, he knows your cell phone number…He's trying to make you think about him."

Mac continued to look away from him. She could not tell him what had to be done tonight; there was nothing he could do.

"He's not seducing me Harm." She got up and walked to the window, looking out at the city, toward Union Station.

"He's trying to draw you in." He stood and walked unsteadily over to where she stood. "Something's going on tonight…Talk to me, Mac."

She turned to look at him, standing directly in front of him. "You know I can't talk to you about it."

He nodded his understand, looking down, now he was the one unable to look into her eyes. "I hate this. I should be with you."

"It's not possible Harm; you're not well enough yet. I'm not doing this alone."

He looked up at her then. 'Was Webb in on this?' he wondered.

Mac could see the question in his eyes. She could not answer him directly but she reassured him with. "I'll be with people who will watch my back, don't worry."

Harm knew then that it couldn't be Webb and he felt some sense of relief, but he still didn't like the idea of her taking this risk alone.

Mac reached down, took Harm's hand, and squeezed it. "I came to tell you to be careful, Sadiq seems focused on us both, it was a miracle he didn't get to you last night."

"Hey, I had a great body guard." He gave her a sly grin. "I'll be fine, YOU be careful." Harm said, feeling a bit amazed that she would even worry about him now. She was the one going out tonight, knowing that she would be luring Sadiq to come out in the open. He didn't know the details of her mission, but it seemed obvious to him that that was what was intended.

Mac smiled and looked up into his eyes and Harm lifted the hand holding his to his chest.

"Mac…I" Harm began.

Just then Mattie burst into the door. "I'm finished! Are you ready to be beaten again at Scrabble?" She gave Harm a mischievous grin.

Both Harm and Mac startled and stepped back from each other. Mac glanced back up at him. "I should go."

Mattie looked at her curiously. "Can't you stay Mac? Wouldn't you like to see me annialate Harm. I beat him every time."

"I'll take a rain check, Mattie" Mac walked toward the door and turned and looked at Mattie again. "Remember what you said you'd do for me this morning?"

Harm did not speak but his eyes followed her longingly as she was walking away.

"Yes, I remember."

"I'll hold you to it." And without another word and a last look at Harm, Mac slipped out of the door.

TBC

A/N: I used the character of Jack Mannion from the CBS show "The District." I didn't watch regularly but I did catch it occasionally and I liked Craig T Nelson's characterization of the chief of police in Washington D.C. As with the Jag and NCIS characters, I don't own any of them, they belong to their creators and CBS.


	7. Chapter 7

A JAG '24'

Chapter 7/Epilogue

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG or NCIS characters. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: The Season 9 episodes "Persian Gulf" and "Take it Like a Man." The Season 10 episode "A Tangled Webb II" The Season 2 episode, "Full Engagement" may also be referred to.

A/N: Many thanks to Karen for her beta reading and pep talk in the middle of a busy time for her.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who are reading and for your kind words of encouragement. You're all the best!

Rating K+

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**7 p.m. and 8 p.m.**

Mac parked on the street near the nightclub, Shiraz. As she walked down the street it was almost as though she could feel someone watching her. Her feelings were more accurate than she knew. Sadiq Fahd looked out of the window of Fardad's apartment and watched Mac walk up the street. It was time to begin.

Mac walked into the nightclub and sat down. Almost immediately, she heard her cell phone ring tone. She answered knowing it would be Sadiq. He once again, spoke in Arabic. "Islam is the Solution."

"You know I don't speak Arabic, Sadiq."

He translated for her and she answered, "It is for many. Where are you?"

"Where I need to be, the question is…Sarah, where are you?"

"You know, I'm tired of these games."

"My apologies, I have been busy with other matters but you have been pervasive in my thoughts." He paused for a moment. "You have my full attention."

"I know what your full attention is like, Sadiq." Mac was remembering her harrowing moments strapped to a table awaiting her torture, before Harm had burst in the door.

"You misunderstand me Sarah, You and I have much in common."

"The only thing we have in common is that we intend to kill each other." She had known from the moment that Harm's battery exploded at JAG.

"I don't want to kill you, Sarah"

"Then we have nothing in common."

As they spoke Sadiq had been making his way toward her. He felt as though destiny were leading him to Sarah, she would be his, whether she believed it or not.

_**At that same moment two blocks away…**_

Special Agent Gibbs sat in a nondescript van, wearing a set earphones, listening to Mac's side of the conversation. Her wire was transmitting without difficulty, he could hear every word. The ideal scenario would have Mac and Sadiq meet and talk in a public place. Gibbs had other agents stationed around the perimeter of the nightclub and in close proximity to Baraheri's apartment. District police and the bomb squad were also ready to move in at a minutes notice. Hopefully, their ideal scenario would play out. The situation would be much easier to control if she stayed in a public place.

_**Inside the nightclub, Shiraz….**_

Mac had just closed her cell phone moments before, when a gentleman asked if he could use the empty chair at her table. She had allowed it without a thought as to whom she was speaking.

Sadiq sat down at a table that would allow him a clear shot of Sarah should she try to flee him. He could not believe she would. He hoped she would see the gun he pointed at her, concealed well, under the overcoat on his arm. He picked up the cell phone and called her, asking if she were alone.

Mac answered, "I'm in a public place," all the while believing that it gave her an advantage. Then her gaze fell on the blond gentleman at the next table, and when he turned to her speaking into his cell phone, she knew. She could only hope the wire was working and that Gibbs had heard her.

**_At Clayton Webb's apartment…_**

Clayton Webb sat in his apartment, where he had been since he left Mac's apartment earlier that afternoon. He had begun drinking as soon as he arrived; he had developed a taste for cana since their mission in Paraguay. He knew he was drunk and he planned on getting still drunker before the night was over. A mission he had been working on for months, the capture of a major Al Qaeda terrorist and a man who had nearly tortured him to death, was taken completely out of his hands. He still couldn't believe it.

He had always thought that his friends at JAG understood and saw the larger picture, even when there were times that he had to remind them. The important thing was the greater good. All that mattered was the capture of a terrorist who could possibly lead them higher up into Al Qaeda's loosely held chain of command, possibly to it's very top. He would be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge the fact that this was also about the endless hours of torture that he had to endure at Sadiq's hands. He had lost something in Paraguay that he had never been able to get back, though he was able to return to his superior's good graces.

He lost the confidence and trust of his friends, the only ones he had ever allowed himself to have. Even though he and Harm were on speaking terms after they had all returned to the States and Webb had even welcomed him to 'the brotherhood' when he was flying for the Company. When Harm shook his hand and smiled at him Webb knew things would never be the same between them. Harm had gone to the wall for him the last time and Webb could see that Harm knew that it was the same for him.

He had been made to feel like the enemy today when he was at Mac's apartment. The Admiral had never necessarily liked having Harm or Mac involved in the Company's missions but they had always been successful. Today, he knew the Admiral's door was closed to him. In the past, even when the Admiral didn't like a mission, Webb usually had the support of the SecNav or at the very least the State Department. They had always allowed use of the Admiral's staff.

Clayton Webb had the feeling that life as he knew it was going to change again, drastically. He had placed a call to the DOD today. No one would speak with him. Kershaw wasn't returning his calls either.

The only comforting thought he had was that he had Sarah. She understood, he knew she did, even though she hadn't said anything this afternoon. She was like him; he wouldn't have to explain anything.

_**At that same moment at Fardad Baraheri's apartment…**_

Sadiq had held his gun on Mac the whole time that they were walking toward the apartment. Mac had surreptitiously tried to look around the block and at the people passing them on the street. She hoped she was being seen. Sadiq had given her the apartment key and ordered her to open the door. He then told her to take off her coat and to give him her purse. He dumped it and removed her gun.

He had asked if she were carrying a weapon and she raised her arms and offered to let him search her. He seemed disgusted with her but Mac also knew that he wanted her and she would play it to her advantage. Hell, her life might just depend on it.

He had admonished her for her immodesty and reminded her that her grandmother Fatemeh would be ashamed of her behavior. How dare he presume to know her? His mention of her grandmother made her furious, though she controlled her temper. How dare he speak her grandmother's name with such familiarity?

The amazing thing was that the longer he spoke and further she got into this the calmer and more determined she became.

"You wouldn't have liked my grandmother, she refused to wear the hijaab and she would have been proud that an Iranian woman received the Nobel Peace Prize, without wearing the head scarf."

"An atrocity."

How could he speak to her of atrocities when she had seen what his torture could do? He had killed a woman who trusted him, without conscience, in front of her husband and Mac in the Chaco Boreal. Sadiq walked over to the window. He looked toward the night club and said, "Look at them, they have strayed and lost their faith."

"Is there anything that would make you give up your jihad, Sadiq?"

"Are you offering something, Sarah?" There was desire in his eyes, but also something flat and dead, something that Mac did not want to know.

"What do you want?" That statement made gooseflesh raise on her arms, though her expression showed no evidence of it.

His face broke into a sinister smile, "I want tea…make it for me."

Mac rose to walk into the kitchen like a good Muslim woman and as she did the wire she had taped her body loosened.

_**In a van two blocks away…**_

Special Agent Gibbs sat up straight in his seat…the wire had gone dead. "Damn it!" He spoke into the mouth piece to McGee, "Mackenzie's wire has been compromised. We have to get up there."

Gibbs kept the mouthpiece on. "Get the bomb squad, we need them close enough to move in."

"Already done, boss."

He tapped the young man in the driver's seat of the van on the back of the head. "Baraheri's apartment…now!"

Gibbs felt as though he were moving in slow motion. He looked out the window of the van with the apartment in clear view, and was close enough to see someone standing in the window. In the distance he heard sirens, a lot of them. He had meant to have them move closer in, not to let their target know they were on to him. The situation was deteriorating fast. He jumped out of the van as it slowed nearing the apartment, and looked up at the window again in time to see the man behind the curtain reach inside of his coat. The lights from the street glinted on something that Gibbs knew in his gut was a gun.

Gibbs saw the man turn and then heard one shot…and then another. "Move in…all units."

He picked up his pace and was joined by three other agents, pounding up the stairs of

Baraheri's apartment building. They burst through the door in time to see Mac standing near someone he presumed to be Sadiq Fahd. She still held the gun in her hand.  
"Stand down Colonel," he ordered. He walked up beside her and carefully took the gun from her hand.

Mac looked at Gibbs distractedly. "I'm sorry."

"For what Colonel?"

"I killed him, before we had a chance to interrogate him." She looked at Sadiq's lifeless form on the floor.

"He could have killed you first."

Mac walked away and picked up her coat, draping it around her shoulders. She walked away from Gibbs without a word. On her way out she passed a mirror and barely recognized the woman looking back at her.

She had looked another human being directly in the eye and killed him. She had had to do this before in the line of duty, she had never taken pleasure in killing, but what she felt this time shook her to her very soul. She felt real and raw hatred when she pulled the trigger.

Thinking of Harm's injury yesterday, the hours of torture she had heard Clayton Webb endure, the missionaries and other innocents who had died at his hands, she shot him one more time than she really had to.

She was not sorry….why had she said as much to Gibbs?

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**8 p.m. and 9 p.m. **

Mac walked down to the street and was met my Agent Tim McGee. "I have a few questions that I have to ask you before you leave ma'am."

Mac looked at him blankly and recounted everything from the beginning to the smallest detail. She had even included his insulting comments about her pretense at being a 'real' woman and her true destiny and to his tirade about no American being innocent.

Agent McGee thanked her and she walked away without answering him.

"Ma'am, if I may ask, where are you going?" McGee frowned with concern.

"I'm going home." She never turned to acknowledge the question, but kept walking toward her car.

Mac got into her car, and was able to leave the neighborhood in a matter of minutes. She just wanted to go home. The thought occurred to her to go back to Harm's apartment but all that she had just heard and seen left her heart and mind in turmoil. Though she knew Sadiq's words were lies, a manipulation to turn her toward the 'true' faith, they resonated in her ears. 'You are pretending to be a wife, a mother…a woman.'

He had accused her of surrounding herself with 'weak' men. Then told her how great his power was, that he could kill or maim at will. Her mind still rebelled against the thought. If all of 'her' men were weak why did he feel the need to eliminate Harm? She felt the words cut sharp when he had said 'Even in the parking lot at JAG' that had made her want to kill him; it reminded her of how personal this had really become. It was not supposed to be, she was a Marine she was doing her duty. She had always been able to separate the two sides of herself.

Feeling as though she couldn't deal with anything right now, she just wanted to lock herself in and shut the door. Shut out Sadiq's words and the look on his face when she shot him.

_**At that same moment in front of Mac's apartment in Georgetown…**_

Clayton Webb sat in front of Mac's apartment; he had contacts with the District police that had let him know that Sadiq Fahd was dead. The mission had nearly been botched, but this time, no one could blame him. He smiled to himself sarcastically. He had continued drinking all evening, in fact he brought his bottle with him. Mac would understand, she was the only one who understood him, and what he needed. Tonight, he needed her.

About 15 minutes later Webb saw Mac pull into her parking place. He paid the cab driver and gave him additional money to return in an hour. He got out of the cab but Mac didn't even look in his direction. He walked toward the courtyard of her building and tried to catch up with her.

"Sarah"

Mac was startled and turned quickly toward him, she looked as though she couldn't believe her eyes. "Clay?"

"Sarah…" He walked more closely to her and Mac saw the bottle in his hand.

"Clay, what are you doing?" She had begun to back way from him.

"I needed to see you…I've missed you." His speech was slightly slurred as he stepped forward and tried to reach for her.

Mac laughed without humor, "Really? Did you miss me last night?" The thought that he had watched her walk into Bethesda, probably knowing Sadiq was in the building, still made her feel as though she had been betrayed.

"Mac, you know…you understand my job." He continued to step forward as she stepped back from him.

Mac didn't answer, instead she turned and kept walking toward her apartment, with Clay following two steps behind her. When she reached her door, he stood more closely to her; the sickening sweet smell of the cana permeated her nostrils and almost made her stomach turn.

She opened her door and fully intended to shut it in Webb's face. Damn him for coming to her like this. Webb slipped in more quickly than she thought he would and he closed the door behind him.

"Come on Mac" He walked toward her, his eyes admiring her body, his expression lustful. "I know how it is"

Mac backed up from him. "You know how…what is?"

"I know about the rush…the rush after you kill."

Mac completely recoiled from him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it Mac, I know you too well. You and I are more alike than you want to admit."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was using almost the same words as Sadiq…. another man, trying to tell her who she was.

He walked into the kitchen as though he were in his own home and took a glass from her cabinet. He filled it with the cana and took a drink.

"Clay, you're drinking too much." She had seen very little of him since his release from the hospital. He had a lot to drink on the last date they had, she had seen it as a way for him to celebrate his return to full status at Langley. It had been one of a grand total of two dates, dates that were becoming less and less special to her by the minute.

"I can handle it" He was beginning to ramble. "I know you've had a problem, but I can stop anytime I want to….I just don't want to right now." He gave her a side long glance indicating exactly what he was interested in

Mac had followed him into the kitchen and he sat the glass down hard on the counter. He turned toward her quickly, trying to pin her between himself and the counter. "Come on Mac, it's been a long time, I know you want me too." His arms were snaking around her and he was trying to pull her into a kiss.

He was just inches from her face and then he began to kiss her neck, covering it with the smell of the sweet drink, repulsing Mac all the more. "Get off of me Clay"

She pushed him off of her and he staggered backward. If Sadiq's calling her 'barren' and a 'whore' had been difficult to take then this hurt her to her heart. She thought she and Clay had formed a bond. She thought their experience had shown her a side of him that no one else knew and that he understood her because of what they had endured together.

"What is wrong?" Webb paused and then he looked at her accusingly. "It's Rabb again…isn't it."

"No, Clay, it's not Harm. I don't need you, not like this. You're drunk, I need someone who knows who the hell they are. What are you doing? This cant be you. I thought you were at least my friend."

"Is that all you want from me now. Friendship?" He did back away from her and then appearing to be waving her off "Oh, I'm sorry, that's right… I got too close, so you run to Rabb to keep me at arms length."

'You don't know what you're talking about, you don't know anything about him, and apparently… you don't know anything about me."

Her emotions ran from hurt to confusion to a searing anger. She walked toward him, unsure if she could keep herself from throwing him out with her bare hands if he didn't leave on his own, immediately.

"Leave Clay, and don't come back." Suddenly she couldn't stand the sight of him.

Clay looked drowsily at his watch, "but I have 45 more minutes."

"What?" Mac was incredulous, drunk or not, the more she heard him say, the less she felt she knew about this man.

"I have 45 more minutes before I have to go. My ride is picking me up."

'I think you should call your ride Clay and I think you should stay away from me, do you understand?" She stood in front of him, trembling with anger. How could she have thought she meant anything to him? He had only meant to stay an hour? Did he think she would be grateful for just an hour of his time? All of a sudden, she saw herself as she thought he must see her. It wasn't a pretty picture.

Through his drunken haze, Webb finally understood. It was over.

He walked away from her, carrying his bottle. He reached for the doorknob and started to turn and speak to her.

"Go Clay…don't say another word."

Though she did not want him, Mac felt a sense of failure that she could not explain. Another attempt at a relationship that seemed to have been doomed from the start, how could she have been so totally wrong about someone… again. She felt sad and sorry and mad as hell.

Clayton Webb walked out the door and closed it behind him

Mac stood and looked at the closed door for a moment, and then she slowly looked around her apartment. Police tape still lay on the floor, and everything was still out of place from the NCIS search earlier that day. The feeling of violation that rushed through her was so strong that it nearly made her head spin.

She didn't want to feel this way, she wanted to handle what had happened, other people did, why couldn't she? All the events of the day were piling up and suddenly she felt as though she were hanging on to her composure by her fingernails.

Now, for the first time, she didn't know if she could do this. She never thought how she would feel…after. After a man who had haunted her, awake and asleep, for months was finally dead, and he was dead…at her hands. Did that make her like him? No. She wouldn't allow herself to dwell on the thought.

Walking into her kitchen she saw Clay's glass on the counter, still half full of cana.

She thought of his words about 'the rush' after a kill. 'You and I are more alike than you want to admit.' She was NOT like Clay either. She was not a perfect person, but she was honest, a good Marine…a good…friend. Wasn't she? Since she had returned from Paraguay she had nearly isolated herself from everyone, unable to ever feel 'normal' again after that experience. In truth she had been more alone in these last few months than at anytime since she came aboard at JAG almost eight years ago.

Mac walked up to the glass and on an impulse raised it to her lips. As she opened her mouth to take a drink she came to herself.

What was she doing? No matter how she felt or what happened in the future, she wouldn't do this.

Mac threw the glass away from her, striking it on the counter before it fell to the floor, a shard from the glass sliced into the palm of her hand. The pain startled her; she grabbed a towel from the counter to stop the bleeding. She had to get out of here, away from the police tape, and away from the alcohol. She grabbed the towel, her keys and her purse and nearly ran to her car.

**The following takes place between the hours of **

**9 p.m. and 10 p.m.**

Harm had been pacing back and forth in front of the windows of his apartment for quite some time. The later it got, the more worried he became, surely Mac would call him when it was over. Mattie, Jen and Harm had played Scrabble until Harm became so distracted that the girls finally gave up on him. Mattie decided to give him a break and she and Jen had gone back to their apartment twenty minutes before.

He looked out of his windows then looked down in time to see Mac get out of her corvette. He watched her stop, as though she were reconsidering coming upstairs.

Aloud he said "No..dont Mac, wait!"

He ran to the door and flung it open. He was still a bit wobbly but not losing his balance as he had before. He knew the stairs were out of the question so he took the elevator down and ran out the door in time to see Mac turning back and reaching for her car door.

Harm was out of breath. "Don't, Mac…don't go."

Mac turned back to look at him. "Oh, I..thought I should wait. I didn't realize until I got here how late it was."

Mac hadn't even thought about where she was going when she left her apartment. She didn't realize until she turned the ignition off that she had driven to Harm's apartment, she barely remembered getting there.

"Its not too late, come in, just for a minute…okay?" He was still catching his breath.

She seemed distracted and waited for a beat before answering him. "Alright. But just for a minute."

How could she explain it all to him, in a way he could understand, with out exposing an already broken and battered heart? A part of her was still too proud to admit to anyone, least of all Harm, that she had made another mistake. That she was afraid that she had become what she hated?

They went back up stairs without a word. When they were inside, Harm offered to take her coat.

"No, no I can't stay." Mac pulled her coat more tightly around her.

Harm saw that her clothes were disheveled and that her lip was beginning to swell, but thought better of calling attention to it. She looked as though it had been a hell of a night, but just now he didn't know what to say, he just wanted to be there for her.

"Are you alright Mac?" It was as good a beginning as any.

"Yeah…I am. But I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She didn't quite look him in the eye.

She walked around the room, looking at nothing in particular.

"Let me make you some tea…okay." He looked at her curiously.

"Sure." Mac chuckled at the irony. Harm was making her tea, as she had made tea for Sadiq. Sadiq Fahd was dead and she killed him. Her thoughts were becoming disjointed. Did she feel a rush? Was she what Clay said she was…like him. Was she like Sadiq? The questions still would not leave her alone.

Harm stood in the kitchen and watched Mac as he filled the tea kettle with water. Mac thought he was watching her as though she were a ticking time bomb, and because her emotions were completely out of kilter. It made her laugh out loud. The hollow and world weary sound that came from deep inside her was one that she barely recognized. She covered her mouth hoping that he had not noticed.

Harm heard it and he felt the terrible sorrow behind it. He sat the tea kettle on the counter and crossed the room to her and took her into his arms.

Mac burst into tears as soon as he closed his arms around her. She clung to him tightly and then she grasped the back of his shirt in both of her fists. Her breath came in short gasps as she tried to regain control…

"Why…why do I do this? I need….He said I didn't need anyone…he said….he knew what I felt…He tried to tell me who I am…I'm ..not like him….I'm not!"

She tore her self away from him…"I have to get out of here. I have to..." Nothing she had said made sense and she knew it, she felt embarrassed and ashamed.

"Mac please…" He could not let her go out alone…not tonight. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time..it had been years. The last time she had to kill someone, hand to hand. Mac had not told him any thing that had happened tonight, but he knew that if Mac was alive, Sadiq was dead.

"I have to, I feel as though I'm….I can't breathe." Mac began trying to slowly breathe in and out deeply, trying to calm herself.

Harm followed her to the door standing close but careful not to touch her. "Wait…listen to me. Mac, just wait."

Mac turned back toward him, allowing herself to look at him, full in the face, for the first time tonight. "Wait till you calm down. That's all I ask."

He felt the urge to pull her into his arms and keep her there but he knew it would only make things worse. He wanted to say 'I love you, don't leave' but he knew that hearing that right now might send her completely over the edge.

Mac shook her head and turned away from him.

"Mac…stay… for me. Like last night. I…need you here. I need to know that you're all right. That's all. Stay…talk or don't talk, it doesn't matter. It's up to you. I just need to see…that you're safe… that you're okay."

When she turned to look at him, she saw that his eyes were pleading with her.

He didn't know what else to do. It was as though she was out on a limb and he had to coax her back in, with him, where she was safe.

Mac looked back at him. Just now, he had spoken the same words she had last night. She had just needed to know he was alright. She hadn't been able to rest until she had. It was a feeling she understood, one that made her remember one thing she was sure of, she was Harm's friend.

As she looked into his eyes, she saw that he did need her. She had never really believed he did, in the past, when she felt protective of him; it was as though he was just humoring her. Now, she could see the truth was in his eyes. But what would she do with all that she held inside? Would it all come out like gibberish, like it had a few moments ago?

She finally agreed and still trying to calm herself she walked over to the window and looked out into the night. Harm watched her as he placed the tea kettle back on the burner. He wiped his hands on a dishcloth and walked toward her but stopped so that he would not get too close. The tension still seemed to be rolling off of her, he had the feeling that if he said the wrong thing, she still might bolt and then, who knew where she would end up.

"Come on Mac; let's sit down for a moment." His tone was calm and even.

Mac turned and looked at him. As Harm turned she followed him to the couch. They each sat in a corner, with Mac staying as far away from Harm as she could. She still wore her coat with her injured hand still in her pocket.

Harm looked at her and smiled at her warmly.

"I don't know what to say now." Mac looked away from him.

"You don't have to say anything, just be with me. The tea will be ready a minute. "

Mac looked back at him. "You know, if I sit here long enough I'm going to talk and I'm not sure I'm going to make any sense."

Harm was suddenly serious. "I meant what I said Mac. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I just don't want you to leave...not yet."

Mac nodded and looked back toward the kitchen. After a few moments of quiet she said in a dull and monotone voice. "He said it was a rush…killing…that it was normal to feel it."

Mac frowned, she felt totally confused. She wasn't sorry Sadiq was dead but she didn't love killing. Her hatred of him was almost overpowering at times, he represented everything she hated…but what she felt was no 'rush.' Clay's insinuation that she enjoyed it made her physically ill.

"He was still playing his mind games Mac. It's a terrorists' stock in trade, its what they do."

"Sadiq didn't say that….Clay did."

Harm sat forward on the couch and looked away from her. "You saw Webb…after?"

Mac still seemed distracted, as though she were somewhere else in her mind. "He came to my apartment; right after I came home tonight"

It occurred to her then that it had seemed odd that Webb knew she had killed Sadiq, she had not told him. How had he known? Another secret…another manipulation…another lie. She couldn't stand to hear herself speak it.….

She shook it off and continued. "He had been drinking, a lot."

Harm turned his head toward her. "What?" Webb knew that Mac was an alcoholic, what could he have been thinking? Tonight of all nights.

Mac smiled without humor, "Yes, it seems that he developed a taste for cana while he was in South America."

"Mac...…you didn't?" Harm tried not to sound accusatory, but the thought of Mac losing her sobriety pained him.

"No…but I nearly lost it, Harm."

She looked at him, her eyes showing him the fear she felt for the first time. It seemed to him, at that moment, she was more afraid of losing her sobriety than she was of any terrorist.

The tea kettle whistled, startling them both. Harm stood quickly and walked over to the stove. As he did, Mac saw the back of his shirt, smeared with her own blood, from the cut in her hand.

Mac stood and followed him. "Harm, I…I've ruined your shirt."

Harm thought she was talking about when she had grasped it in her fists. "I don't think you did anything to ruin it Mac." He was pouring the water into two cups onto the teabags.

"No..I…I cut my hand." She took her hand out of her pocket and showed the cut. It had stopped bleeding but it was a nasty gash and blood had dried onto her skin.

"Jesus…Mac." He put down the kettle . "Let me see."

He held out his hand and she walked closer to him and he gently placed his hand beneath hers. "Let's clean this up, okay?"

He was still being careful, though she seemed calmer than she had 10 minutes ago. "If I can ask… how did this happen?"

Mac was quiet for a moment. "I almost took a drink; Clay had left a glass in the apartment that was half full. When he left, I picked it up and when I came to myself I threw it, and breaking it, cut my hand."

Harm was quiet, trying to keep his expression unreadable. He was angry, it was almost as though Webb was setting out to ruin everything in her life. How could he be in a relationship with her, if he had no more consideration for her than that?

Mac sensed the increase in tension and tried to defend him. "He hasn't been the same, since Paraguay."

'He's not the only one.' Harm thought, resenting Webb more by the minute. Harm nodded but said nothing. He knew instinctively that if he said anything, she would defend Webb, out of loyalty, if nothing else.

"I know you don't understand…"

"You don't have to explain Mac, he's your…boyfriend, and you have a relationship."

Mac looked away from him as he patted the wound on her hand dry. "I don't know what he is, I used to think I did, but now…I don't know anything."

She looked up at Harm and he returned her look. "You don't have to Mac; just let me take care of you tonight. Let me look out for you and make sure nothing hurts you, like you did for me, last night." He was pleading his case again, hoping with everything in him, that she understood what this meant to him.

Harm's first aid kit was in the bathroom and he needed to get a bandage to wrap her hand with, but then as he looked at his front door, he thought better of it. He still thought that if he were to turn his back she might walk out the door. If he had anything to do with it, she wasn't going anywhere tonight.

"Come on; let's get a bandage on this." He glanced back over his shoulder. "You'll need to take your coat off." That was one thing that might slow her down.

Mac did as she was asked and then followed Harm into his bathroom. As he opened his medicine cabinet, she looked around the room. She looked down at her clothing, the same clothing that she had worn all evening and she suddenly felt so filthy. The need to wash the whole evening off of her, was almost overpowering. The fight with Sadiq, she still felt as though she smelled of blood and death. The confrontation with Clay, she could smell the cana on her skin from the place on her neck where he had kissed her.

"Harm?"

Harm turned to her.

"Do you mind…I mean, I really need to take a shower." Mac was looking slightly distracted again. "I can still smell…the blood and the…alcohol."

Harm admonished himself for not thinking of it before but at the same time, knew he had won his argument. She was staying, for a little while, anyway.

"Of course, let me get you something to wear, the towels are right here." He nodded toward the shelf where they were kept.

Harm stepped away from her to get her a pair of his sweats. Mac's hands were still cold after being out in the cold February night. If he couldn't hold her, he could at least surround her with something to keep her warm.

"I'll get you something warm."

After getting the sweats and quickly changing his shirt, he returned to find Mac was struggling with her clothing. She was almost panicking, unable to get out of them. "I can't get out of this…" She was getting upset; she was causing the cut on her hand to bleed, smearing even more blood on her skirt on and blouse.

"Wait Mac, I'll loosen this and you can step out of it." He stepped up behind her and undid the clasp and unzipped her skirt. He then quickly but gently unhooked her bra, beneath her blouse.

She looked up into the mirror and saw his face. The look on his face was so endearing it nearly made her cry. He was trying so hard to be careful, yet she knew that he wanted her, she could feel it in the simplest of his touches.

Harm was right here and she knew now that he did care for her, deeply. But now, she felt like a hollowed out shell. Would they never be at a place where they could finally reach out to each other?

She needed someone like him. Who was she fooling? She didn't need someone like him. She needed HIM.

"Wait, I'll turn this on." Harm started to touch her back between her shoulder blades to reassure her, but stopped himself and quickly stepped over to turn on the shower.

She held her clothing to the front of her. "Thank you."

"I'll be right out side if you need me." He looked at her refection in the mirror, their eyes locking for a moment, before he turned to leave the room.

Harm stepped outside the bathroom and leaned against the glass blocks that divided his bathroom from his bedroom. He exhaled loudly. This was going to be tougher than he thought. The new found closeness they had, made his attraction to her that much more difficult to hide.

Mac stood inside the shower and let the warm water run over her body. She lifted her face into the spray and wished with all her heart that she could wash away the last year. Just start all over again…but she knew that she could not. Maybe they might have had a chance but now…too much had been said and done. Harm was a good man, the best of men; he deserved someone who could give him a heart without any scars and no baggage.

The thought of it nearly broke her heart and in spite of her best efforts, she could not hold back, she began to cry, praying silently that Harm would not hear her.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the heartrending sound of Mac, crying. He turned toward the sound. She needed him, he knew that she did. He closed his eyes. 'Please Mac, let me help you, please let me in,' he thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, she calmed, and a bit later she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing his sweatshirt, which looked like a dress on her, and sweat pants that she had to cuff.

She was startled to see Harm waiting, just outside the door. "Hey, you didn't have to do that. I'm okay."

Harm looked slightly embarrassed and didn't meet her gaze. "I know…I just wanted to be sure…" He looked at her directly, searching her face for the answer, "that you didn't need me."

Mac nodded, her expression belying the lump she had in her throat. "Are you ready to put the bandage on?" His kindness was undoing her, and she had just now gotten a handle on her emotions.

"Yeah." He walked back into the bathroom.

She followed him in and he took her hand in his. The cut was nice and clean now and she smelled of his soap and shampoo. He took the bandage and carefully wrapped it around her hand and wrist. He looked up at her. "There, you're all set."

Mac looked from her hand to Harm and thanked him, the tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. She tried to laugh it off. "You're going to have to stop being so nice…you're making me cry." Her efforts were to no avail and with that she began to cry in earnest.

Harm didn't resist the urge to pull her into his arms this time. "It's okay, Mac." He whispered.

After a few moments Mac pulled away from him. "I keep seeing his face, the eyes… the dead eyes. He knew he was going to die. I didn't have to kill him Harm. I had wounded him"

Harm remembered another conversation they had when Mac had to kill, in her own self defense. Her reaction had been much the same. She was sorely in need of comfort but having a hell of a time accepting it. "You don't know that, Mac."

"We could have learned so much from him."

"You don't know that either. He could have killed you Mac. He could have gotten away and killed others. You have no way of knowing for sure what would have happened."

Harm looked at her cheek that was still slightly swollen from her struggle with Sadiq. He reached up and brushed it with the tip of his finger. "Does this hurt? Do you want some ice for it?" His voice was gentle and full of concern.

Mac reached for his wrist and held it, silently blessing him for changing the subject. "No…but I will take that cup of tea now."

Harm loosened his embrace and smiled at her. He stepped back, taking her uninjured hand and guiding her back into his kitchen.

They walked into his kitchen and he made their tea. They drank it in companionable silence. Harm knew that Mac still had a heart full of things to say, and if truth were told, he did too, but he had waited for the return of this closeness for so long that he didn't want to rush anything and spoil it.

Whether Mac had intended to or not, she had turned to him, this time, when she was in trouble and allowed him to help her. It was enough…for now.

They eventually settled onto his couch, Mac settled back into the same corner that she had before. Harm sat down on the opposite end. "You know, I'm not going to bite you, Mac."

Mac looked at him, pondering what he said for a moment and then decided to do what she really wanted to do.

She shifted out of the corner and then scooted until she sat next to him. She looked down at his hand resting at his side and lifted it placing his arm around her. Scooting closer, she tucked herself under his arm, with her head under his chin.

"Are you comfortable Mackenzie?" This was an unexpected surprise, a very welcome one.

"Yes." Mac heard the humor in his voice and the ease with which his arm settled around her.

Harm smiled, turning a bit in his seat and closing his arms around her. He kissed her hair and said. "Me too."

In a few moments Mac began to breath deeply and Harm thought she was falling asleep. 24 hours ago he never would have believed having her this close was possible, but in that space of time he had gotten his friend back. They had found each other again, and though the circumstances were harrowing, he wouldn't trade anything for what he had at this moment. Sure, he wanted more, but just now, he would take this, gladly.

He looked down at her face, tracing his finger around her hairline to her cheekbone and whispered "I love you Mac." Closing both of his arms around her again, he allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

Unbeknownst to Harm, Mac had heard him but her only outward reaction had been a single tear that fell from her closed eye. What would she have done without him tonight? The night's events had taken her out to the edge and Harm had, lovingly, drawn her back in.

What a difference 24 hours can make.

FIN

Epilogue to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

A JAG '24'

Epilogue

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG or NCIS characters. I don't own any of the products or labels mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: This story is based on the events in the Season 9 episodes 'Persian Gulf' and 'Take it Like a Man.' The episode 'Hard Time' 'Hail and Farewell II' and 'Fair Winds and Following Seas,' will also be specifically referred to. Other episodes from Seasons 2 through 10 are fair game, as well.

A/N: This format will visit our DD 24 hours, then 24 days, then 24 weeks and 24 months after the end of our story. AND just for fun, we'll get a glimpse of the possibilities, 24 years after the end of our story. ALSO: I took a little license with the dates and events to fit my view of the story.

A/N: This has not been beta read. I couldn't wait to post it and I didn't have the heart to bother either of my beta's. Any mistakes you see are definitely mine. I'll get it beta read before final archive on the HBX.

Rating T

**The following takes place on Saturday, February 21, 2004**

**Between the hours of 10pm and 11pm**

Harm drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was tired but still wide awake. It had been along day, but a good one. Turning on to his side, he saw Mac sleeping soundly beside him. She had been determined to stay in her own apartment tonight but after they had spent most of the day putting everything back in place and cleaning up what the police and NCIS had left behind, he was able to convince her to change her mind. He knew that, deep down; she didn't want to stay there tonight. He also knew it wasn't about Mac being afraid; it was about her not wanting to be alone, just yet.

It hadn't really been too difficult to convince her. He just took an unsteady step or two in her line of sight and that was all it had taken. The instinct she had to take care of and protect him was still as strong as ever, thank God. If he hadn't been so happy to have her here, this close, he might feel guilty, but as it was, he didn't feel guilty at all. He needed to be with her and she needed him, she just wasn't ready to admit it yet. Would she ever know…would he ever be able to tell her, what she meant to him, about how much he loved her?

Reaching over to brush her hair back from her face, he saw the bruising and discoloration on her cheek, the result of her struggle with Sadiq. She appeared to be really sore today. He saw her stop, more than once, and reach for her back, or her shoulder. She hadn't complained though, not once. Sleeping on the couch was out of the question, for both of them. Harm smiled when he thought that neither of their backs could take it tonight.

Mac had felt Harm brush her hair back and opened her eyes slightly. She smiled at him and reaching for his hand, clasped it in hers. Closing her eyes again, Harm watched her, in the moonlight filtering through the blinds, drift back to sleep.

Harm rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes trying to will himself to fall asleep. Laying there for almost a half an hour, trying to occupy his mind with something besides how close he was to her. He had settled on going over each point about trying a capital case. He had promised Bud, when he had spoken with him last night, that he would discuss it with him on Monday morning. He tried planning what he and Mac would do tomorrow and how he could 'arrange' to be with her all day tomorrow too. Just as he was feeling his body begin to relax, he felt, rather than saw Mac rise up on one elbow. Without a word she scooted over closer to him. She snuggled under his arm, lifting it up and placing it around her. Harm quietly cooperated, feigning sleep, allowing her to believe that he was not awake. His hand came to rest on her hip and she tucked her head under his chin, just as she had last night. She heaved a heavy sigh and in just moments, Harm felt her body relax into his arms. Mac had already fallen back into a deep sleep.

'Okay' Harm thought, he could do this. He had almost become accustomed to her nearness and the easy but platonic affection between them. Then, as though the Fates had heard his thoughts, Mac shifted in her sleep, slipping one of her legs between his and resting her arm around his waist. If that weren't bad enough, she nuzzled his neck, breathing his name, in what he could only describe as, the sexiest voice he had ever heard. "Harmmm"

He knew that she was not ready for anything physical yet. He didn't want to push her…. but he wanted her, he loved her and…

Oh God, it was going to be a long night.

**The following takes place on Monday, March 24, 2004**

**Between the hours of 10 p.m. and 11 p.m.**

Mac had just exited onto the Beltway from Reagan International Airport. She was finally home. Her insistence that a convicted Marine private, didn't have a competent 'brig chaser' had gotten her a 3 day ordeal between D.C. and Miramar, in California. The convening authority decided that since Mac was so critical of the choice that she could do the job herself. The end result had been a lesson for Private Boyer and for herself.

She was going to see Harm tonight; she hadn't talked to him since the day before this ordeal had begun.

They had begun their week sharing rides to work and lunches when they could. As the weeks passed, their respective duties were pulling them in opposite directions. There was another issue too, one that Mac had been unable to talk to Harm about. She had been having a difficult time with the counseling the Admiral insisted that she have. She understood that it was necessary but it had been hard to delve into her past and then return to work without showing the pain it had caused. Without realizing it, at first, she had begun to distance herself from everyone, again, even Harm.

Private Boyer's life, as it was, caused her to reflect on everything that she had waiting for her here in Washington. The Marine had lost her daughter and her relationship with the child's father. Her anger and rage had left her with no way back into their daily lives.

Mac realized that her own long buried rage had pushed everyone of importance to at least arm's length. She couldn't let anyone in, especially the people she cared for most. Harm had always been there, waiting, and she had backed away from him, again.

She had tried to call him numerous times over the past 24 hours with no luck. She would either just miss him at JAG, get his voice mail on his cell or his machine in his apartment. She hadn't wanted to leave a message in his apartment, Mattie might hear it and this was just too personal.

As she took the exit for Union Station, she prayed he was home and that he still wanted to see her.

_**At that same moment….**_

Harm replaced the handset on the receiver of his phone. He had been calling Mac's apartment all evening. He had tried to reach her cell and wasn't even able to get her voice mail.

The Admiral told him before he left JAG ops, at the end of the day that Mac was on her way back to Washington. Harm had spoken with him after he saw Meredith leave his office.

"She's flying commercial, Commander." The Admiral had noticed that they had been spending a lot of time together, since the ordeal with Sadiq. He was glad to see something good come out of that terrible time. It was the beginning of the end for him and Meredith.

"Is there anything that you want to tell me, Commander?"

"Sir?" Harm knew what he was asking; he just wasn't sure how to answer.

The Admiral shook his head wondering when or if Rabb would ever change. He turned and walked back toward his office, speaking over his shoulder he said, "Don't wait to long, Commander."

Harm didn't ask him to elaborate; he knew what the Admiral was talking about. He had been unable to think of anything else for days. He felt as though Mac were slipping away from him again. He still hadn't opened up and told her how he really felt about her.

The case he and Bud had just finished had also given him pause, he had been able to reinstate Senior Chief De Fina to his former position at FTC Norfolk, after he was removed when it was discovered that he was HIV positive. The Senior Chief refused, he had lost everything, and would eventually lose his life, but he chose to work at Bethesda, helping people who were suffering from the same disease he was.

The situation left Harm feeling humbled and resolved to finally tell Mac how he felt about her. If she didn't want him, she would just have to say so, he couldn't live like this anymore.

Life was too short and he had already waited too long.

A sharp knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. He looked through his security lens. It was Mac, he waited for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts and then opened the door.

"Mac." She was still in uniform; she must have come straight from the airport.

"Harm" Mac flew into his arms before he had a chance to react. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry."

Harm closed his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace and turning, he kicked the door closed with his foot.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I should have told you." There was no need to explain, he knew exactly what she meant. They had both fallen into their old pattern of isolating and not telling each other what they really felt, and had nearly lost their way…again.

Mac drew back from him and looked at him questioning.

"I should have told you….that I love you, I need you in my life and please…don't shut me out anymore." Harm looked away from her for a moment and decided to speak everything in his heart. "I know you're going through a tough time now, and it may be the wrong time for this but I want more than your friendship Mac. I want to be with you, I want to love you if you'll ..."

Mac placed her hand on his cheek and he stopped speaking, then he looked into her eyes that were shining with tears. "I love you…and I don't want to shut you out anymore, Harm." She drew him closer to her and looking at his lips, then back up into his eyes. "I love you so much."

Their intensity of their words nearly took their breath away. It seemed like a miracle, he thought he had lost her again. Now, here she was, in his arms, saying the words he had only dreamed of hearing her say. He gently kissed her lips. She kissed him back, reveling in the taste and the feel of his lips on hers. Each kiss became more passionate than the last until Harm broke the kiss, pulling her more tightly into his arms. He didn't know how long they had been standing there, lost in each other, before Harm decided that he had to slow down... She felt so good in his arms and he had needed this for so long. Her kisses were intoxicating and she was clinging to him as though she would never let him go. He couldn't get enough.

She held him, stroking his back, molding her body to his, loving the way he was making her feel. There was no awkwardness, it was as though she had kissed him everyday of her life, and yet, the newness of it all, thrilled her and left her wanting more. At that moment, she realized one of the many things that made Harm so special. When other men took her into their arms, they were doing just that… taking. When Harm held her, and kissed her, he was giving and she had never felt so loved in her life.

Mac had been holding him around his waist, but then she skimmed her hands up his chest and around his neck. Wanting to feel the full length of his body against her, she arched her back and allowed him to pull her back into him. His embrace was so warm, his arms so strong that she could not keep from saying his name. She felt his heartbeat accelerate as he began to taste her neck, just below her ear. She felt the sensation from her neck to her very core. He was undoing her in an entirely different way. She tugged at the collar of her uniform, greedy to feel more of the warmth of his mouth on her skin.

He let his hands slip down low on her back from where he had been holding her, around her waist... She stepped closer, placing one foot between his, bringing their bodies together, in a more intimate way. Harm came up for air, Mac's bold move making him say what he wanted, what he needed like the air he breathed. "Mac…please"

She kissed him along his jaw line as he spoke, unable or unwilling to break the spell, even when he was speaking to her. "Hmmm"

"Stay with me…tonight" He turned his head toward her kisses; the sensations her mouth and her body were creating were pulling him closer to a point of no return.

"I need you…I can't let you go…stay with me"

He had never felt love and raw sexual need so closely wound together, not like this; he hadn't thought it was possible, until now. At that moment, he felt as though he would die if he didn't have her and he loved her as he had never loved anyone in his life.

With that she kissed him again and he lifted her up and out of her shoes. When she linked her legs behind his back he could not keep from bracing her back against the door, his body reacting automatically to the heat that at this moment was Mac.

"Mac…." The look in his eyes and asked her, pleaded with her, demanded from her.

Mac pulled back just enough to look at him with eyes darkened with passion, "yes."

**_Just next door in Mattie and Jen's apartment…_**

Mattie sat on her bed, finishing the last of her required reading for her least favorite class, English Literature. Her concentration was disturbed by what she thought was a distant pounding sound…it seemed to be coming from the hallway, outside their apartment.

She got up from her bed and wandered out to Jen's bedroom.

She stood in Jen's doorway, "Do you hear that?"

Jen had the television on in her bedroom and muted it with the remote control. She listened for a moment and then she heard it too. "Yeah, I wonder what it is."

They both went into their living room. Jen walked over to the window as Mattie started for the door. Jen saw Mac's car parked in front of the building and in a split second she understood just where that sound was coming from.

"Mattie, wait!"

"What?"

"Let me give the Commander a call, you know how he's been since the Colonel left for California." They had both noticed, earlier that evening, how distracted he was.

"Okay" Mattie closed the door and Jen quickly pushed on the flat surface of the phone next to the speed dial button on the handset.

"Commander?" She said to a dial tone. "Yeah, this is Jen, is everything okay over there?"

Jen listened for a moment. "Oh, well sorry I disturbed you." She hung up quickly before Mattie had a chance to ask to speak with him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. The Commander just wanted…to reinforce….some of the pictures on the wall. Ah…he said he couldn't sleep…and just wanted to hammer…a few nails before he turned in tonight." It was all Jen could do to keep from smiling. She only hoped that Mattie wouldn't ask the Commander about the 'hammering' tomorrow.

"Now?" Mattie shook her head and headed back to her bedroom. She would be glad when Mac was back, Harm was getting weird.

**The following takes place on Friday, August 13, 2004**

**Between the hours of 10 p.m. and 11 p.m.**

Harm and Mac held each other in a loose embrace and they danced to the slow sweet jazz, filtering out on to the deck on the warm summer night. The Admiral had been kind enough to allow them to stay in his beautiful condo on the Eastern Shore of Maryland, as an early wedding present. The moon was full and casting shadows when they took their dancing out onto the second floor deck. They were both feeling as though they were the only two people on the planet. The spring and summer had flown past them with all the good and the bad those months held.

Mac was still in counseling, though her sessions were down to once a month. The most difficult time was past her now. Her possible infertility had been a blow, but Harm's love and his refusal to give up on her, or their dream of a family, had been her saving grace.

Harm had adjusted to Mattie returning to her father. It had been difficult; he had missed her so much, especially the first month. Mac had been there for him and Mattie had still included him in her life and came to see him at least once a month for a weekend. It had softened the blow and made the transition easier to handle.

They had finally decided on a date to get married…tomorrow. They didn't see a reason to wait anymore. His mother would be upset with him, for about 5 minutes, but then she would be thrilled. His mother had known that Mac was 'the one' for years.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being observed from across the inlet and down the beach.

Clayton Webb stood on the beach of his family's estate at Manderly. He had long since accepted the fact of Harm and Mac as a couple, but he still resented them both. They were under surveillance, without their knowledge, of course. They were targets of an assassin, whose identity Webb had just recently discovered.

As he looked toward the condo, with the lights from its windows and the moonlight reflecting on the water, Webb was startled by what he knew was a gun, pushing against the back of his head.

"Hello, Mr. Webb." Simon Tanveer had found him.

"Tanveer. What do you want?" Webb knew that he had disappeared from his position with MI 6 and was rumored to be killing for the highest bidder and for now, the highest bidders were associates of Sadiq Fahd.

"You know why I'm here, I've come to eliminate you, and then I intend to pay the Commander and the beautiful Sarah Mackenzie, a visit."

"Wait, Tanveer….I" Webb could almost hear Tanveer tighten his grip on his gun and begin to squeeze the trigger….

A single shot was fired and a body fell heavily onto the sand.

Porter Webb stood over Simon Tanveer's lifeless body. "Are you alright, son?"

"Yes…I am." He was still trying to catch his breath; no one could say that his mother didn't know how to make an entrance.

"Good…Deputy Director Kershaw will be here momentarily, get this body off of the beach as soon as possible." She started to walk away and then turned toward him. "It's making a mess... this is a private beach, after all."

_**At that same moment…**_

Harm and Mac had both heard a gunshot and Harm pulled Mac protectively into his arms and turned her back toward the condo. "What the hell?" He looked sharply around, toward the direction he thought the sound had come from.

Mac listened for a moment and then linked her arms around his neck. "It's probably just a car backfiring. Why are you so jumpy?"

Harm continued to listen and look around and then finally, back at her, thinking she was probably right. 'I'm getting married tomorrow." He grinned at her and pulled her back into his arms.

He looked her directly in the eye and teased "What do you say we get started on the honeymoon….."

**The following takes place Friday, February 20, 2006**

**Between the hours of 10 pm. and 11 p.m.**

Harm turned his key in the lock of their flat in central London. He had just returned from Bahrain, he was away for two weeks and he had missed her. He got an early afternoon flight and meant to surprise her but the flight had been delayed, leaving him waiting in the airport for 3 hours.

He crept quietly into their bedroom to find her sleeping soundly. He stepped carefully over to her bedside and knelt down beside her. 3 more weeks to go and the baby would finally be here. This was their second try at in vitro; Mac had conceived on their first attempt but had miscarried in her 3rd month. It had broken both of their hearts and they agreed that they would try once more and then if they were unable to conceive then they would be finish raising Mattie and perhaps adopt later on.

Mattie had returned to them last year, after her father suffered a relapse in his sobriety. He hated the circumstances of her return, but was delighted to have her with them permanently now.

Everything was going well so far. Mac had actually felt very well after her initial morning sickness had passed. Harm prayed they would have a healthy baby, the ultrasound revealed a boy and he would be lying if he didn't say he was thrilled.

Harm placed his hand on the growing roundness where their baby slept, along with his mother. He had to believe that they would have their miracle. He already loved this child so much; he couldn't wait to see him.

**The following takes place on Friday, February 20, 2028**

**Between the hours of 10p.m. and 11p.m.**

Harm and Mac waited in a room just adjacent to a stage set up for the annual Press Club dinner. It was late and this was their last stop on a very long night. They were two of many guests being introduced and seated at the table set aside for the guests of honor.

It seemed that they had spent most of their careers here in Washington, though the times they were most fond of had been when they had been in uniform at JAG. That had seemed a century ago. It had been only 23 years. They had left for London, in May of 2005 and never looked back.

Harm sat on a couch, seemingly lost in his thoughts when Mac turned to look at him. He looked handsome in his formal attire, the graying at his temples only making him more so. She sat down beside him and slipped her hand into his. "Any regrets Harm?"

He closed his hand around hers. "No, I'm ready, finally ready for civilian life." He would be retiring his position at the end of the year. "What about you? You had to give up a lot when I took this last position. It couldn't have been easy."

Mac smiled at him warmly. "Nothing good ever is, but no, I don't regret anything." She laced her fingers into his. "No more government work?" She was teasing him; she knew that he loved serving his country as much as she did.

"No, now we can finally see what its like to be a retired civilian, Mac." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Maybe I'll take up fly fishing….or golf."

They heard a knock at the door and a young man opened it with their permission. "Mrs. Rabb, you will be introduced first. If you'll come with me ma'am."

Mac stood and walked toward the door. She looked over her shoulder at her husband and he winked at her. "Right behind you, Mackenzie."

Mac followed the young man and heard the emcee reading off all the milestones in her career. As he read them, she felt a sense of the surreal. She and Harm had certainly had lived 'a life.' Though they had both been able to accomplish a lot in their careers, their children meant more to them than anything. Mattie sat in the audience, with her husband and two children. Their son Thomas, would not be attendance, he was away at the Academy. He would be graduating this spring.

The emcee continued….

"She was the first woman to serve as Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, though many would say that her current position is the most stressful job in Washington."

Muted laughter from the audience.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to introduce…Sarah Mackenzie Rabb…. the First Lady of the United States of America."

FIN

A/N: Okay, Okay I know…the last part was a stretch…but I couldn't resist. They're both heroes and presidential material, if you ask me.


End file.
